Think Lovely Thoughts
by Rainbow820
Summary: I tried this before but didn't like how it turned out so I am trying again. This is Felix and Peter Pan cursed and in Storybrooke season one.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so the first time I tired this I didn't like how the plot turned out and am rewriting the story. It is Peter Pan and Felix in Storybrooke under the curse.

* * *

Prologue:

 _"Deary are you ready to cast the curse?" Rumplestilskin asks the evil queen._

 _" Very ready but I want Neverland included after reading up on the island. It seems the king there, Peter Pan has to much power I want him in this new town " The queen says._

 _Rumplestilskin steps back in fear " no no he mustn't come let it go dearly " he commands leaving the castle._

 _" That was strange never seen him afraid before " The queen says to herself._

 _" Peter Pan I summon thee " she shouts._

 _Her windows blow open and the lights go out and black shadow files in " ahh the evil queen why have you summoned Pan?" The shadow questions._

 _" Your Peter Pan" the queen says unimpressed._

 _" No just his shadow he couldn't be bothered to come on his own " the shadow replies._

 _This makes the queens blood boil " I wanted to let him know that I'm making a curse and he is going to be swept up in it " the queen lies._

 _" No you do not have the power to do so but Pan would like to talk to you he will be here shortly." The shadow says._

 _A green light flashes and Peter Pan arrives " your a teenager " the queen says._

 _" Yes I am Regina problem " he says with a roll of his eyes._

 _" It's your majesty " Regina says trying to choke Pan who waves his hand freezing her._

 _" Now your majesty your going to listen to me, I am going to go to your new town willing there are people I need to handle it will be easier there in 28 years you'll get it soon enough my right hand man will be joining me we don't need fancy lives or anything and do not tell Rumplestilskin what is going on here or I will do this to you" he says pausing and teleporting a guard to his side. The mans fear grows at the sight of Peter Pan who grabs the shadow out of his back and rips it into oblivion the man drops cold with a final cry of pain " do not disappoint me " Peter warns._

 _" Fine you will be named Peter and your right hand man?" The queen asks._

 _" Felix " Pan replies._

 _His shadow becomes one with him and they leave for Neverland to make finale preparations. The day the curse is actually cast Peter and Felix land on the shores of the enchanted forest and the curse cloud sweeps them up._

* * *

Present day:

Ms. Blanchard is teaching the high school science class when Peter and Felix start talking. " Peter do you know why Einstein believed in E=mc2? " She asks him.

He rolls his eyes " no that's why my hand wasn't raised " he says sharply.

" Peter do not make me call your foster mother " Mrs. Blanchard says not in the mood.

" Go ahead tell her I say high while your at it" Peter replies putting his feet up on the desk.

" Peter to the principals office I am not in a good mood " says. All the other students snicker but stop when Peter glares at them. He grabs his coat and goes to the principals office.

" Peter hello " Ms. Underbridge says pointing him to his usual chair.

" Second time today your falling behind " She says with a smile.

" Well I'm tired from studying and whatnot " Peter says and she gives a little laugh.

Peter grabs candy from the bowl before sitting " Mm butterscotch my favorite you spoil me Ms. U" Peter says resting his eyes.

Ten minutes later Ms. U speaks up " off to lunch Peter " she says shooing him out of her office.

" See you tomorrow " he calls back to her.

In the hallway he sees an angry mayor with a blonde following behind along with the sheriff " Madame Mayor, Sheriff, and who do we have here ?" Peter asks.

" Peter from the principals is it the fourth time today it's lunch? " Graham asks.

" Actually only second I'm tired " Peter replies. " I'll ask again who is she " Peter asks pointing to Emma.

" Oh this is Emma the woman who gave my son up if Henry is up to no good your probably involved some how " Regina accuses.

" Madame mayor I would never do such a thing " Peter says putting his right hand over his heart.

Regina rolls her eyes " of course not " she mumbles pushing past Peter who snickers and goes to lunch.

" Kid do you know where Henry is ?" The woman named Emma calls after Peter.

" Of course not " he lies Emma nods and goes in where the mayor and sheriff went.

At lunch Peter sits with his best and only friend Felix and some other people he never talks to. No one dares cross the boy for fear of being beaten up. Even adults avoided the boy for reason even they could not understand everyone just felt it best to stay away from him. Peter stopped trying to make nice with these people and tried to play nice when it came to his foster mother.

Emma comes back and sees Peter wondering the halls when he should be in class she meets up with Ms. Blanchard. " Do you have any idea where Henry is we can not find him please " she begs.

" Check his castle " the teacher replies.

" His what?" Emma asks.

" His castle Peter showed it to him years ago they go their all the time " Ms. Blanchard says.

" The kid lied to me?" Emma says in disbelief.

" He does it all the time don't take it personally he doesn't like adults." Ms. Blanchard says and Emma sighs going out to her car she doesn't see Peter in the halls.

Peter of course knew where Henry was he had shown the boy that castle when Henry first tired to stay away from home. He makes it to the castle in 10 minutes sprinting new record.

" Thought I would see you here " Peter says catching his breath.

" Good time to " Henry points out brighting up. Peter jumps up next to him reading the pages Henry was on.

He and Henry sat in silence looking over the book. " I told you it was real I found my mom she is going to bring back the happy endings" Henry says.

" I don't doubt you but who am I " Peter asks him.

" Well I don't really know let's look " Henry replies. They read through for awhile and Peter stop looking and looks out the playground. Henry slams the boom shut his eyes suddenly filed with fear.

" Did you figure it out?" Peter ask and Henry nods.

Peter grabs the book from him looking to where it was just shut and read " you think I'm Peter Pan?" Peter asks.

Henry nods " if you are your here to kill everyone " Henry says with accusing eyes.

" Hey you don't know if I am or not in which case you need to be prepared to stop me " Peter says playfully. " Is that all you have on me the one meeting with the queen?" Peter asks.

Henry nods and Emma pulls up " took you long enough " Peter says with a smirk.

" You really did lie to me" Emma says surprise all over her face.

" Uh yeah haven't you ever been lied to before ?" Peter asks with a roll of his green eyes and a smirk.

" My mom Emma has a super power it is almost impossible to lie to her I guess your an exception " Henry says. Peter raises his eyebrow giving a devilish smirk he could have some fun with this.

" Let's go kid " Emma says. Henry shakes his head and waves her over.

" You gonna make a habit of lying to me?" Emma asks Peter.

" Only if I want to have some fun or you betray my trust " He says.

" You trust me I only just met you " Emma questions.

" I do trust easily only makes it harder when I'm tossed back into the system but thats my problem. So yes I trust you but if you break it consider it impossible to get back " Peter says.

" I had a tough time in the system to I'm not trusting. Henry got lucky with Regina " Emma says.

" Yes the evil queen " Henry says.

" She raised you the system is no joke be grateful for her " Emma says hopping up in between Peter and Henry.

" I should get going can't stand Ruby up for her milkshake " Peter says and he hops up and starts his walk to Granny's for a drink. Ruby meets him by the door it is no secret she likes him.

" Hey Peter what up" she asks sweetly.

" Nothing much darling " he says with a wink.

Granny already has his vanilla milkshake ready " don't tease Ruby so much " she says spraying him with whipped cream. He laughs slightly and licks it off. Most people have stopped as they never heard his laugh before. He turns looking around and they go back to their food.

" So I didn't see you at school today Ruby " Peter says.

" Busy Busy Granny always likes a helping hand " She says and he smiles. They talk for awhile and actually have a real meal.

The door opens and Emma comes in " I need a room " she says. Granny nods taking her back to the room area. Emma comes back down to the diner.

" Hey Emma " I call and she sits down stealing some of my fries.

" Ruby back to work I let Peter distract you too much " Granny says. Ruby sighs and stands up and Peter gives her a wink.

" You staying for awhile?" Peter asks Emma.

" A week just to make sure Henry is ok" She says and he doesn't press he stands giving Granny money for the food.

" Hey I can pay for the fries " Emma says.

" Consider it a welcoming gift " Peter says leaving. He gets home and makes dinner for his foster mother, Fiona. He calls her Fi and they get along most of the time.

" Thanks Peter had a along day " she says taking off her sneakers. She was a nurse at the hospital.

" I made you tomato soup and noodles with grilled cheese I already ate " Peter says. She nods and gets her food. " I'm going to do homework " Peter lies going upstairs.

He sits in the window when the clock tower moves to 8:16 he raises and eyebrow and gets ready for bed. He watches _Die Hard_ and falls asleep 1/3 through the movie.

 _That night_ Peter _dreamed, he was flying over an island. A group of boys looked up at him fear and respect in their eyes. A shadow flies by dropping a boy onto the the sand. He is welcomed to the island. He goes out to a skull rock in the hourglass there is a reflection of a cold boy with even colder eyes and a smirk._

Peter woke up in a sweat and looked in the mirror his eyes looking cold before returning to normal. He shuddered at the coldness of his eyes. Gold marches to Regina's house and knocks on the door.

" Go away Gold " she shouts.

" Let me in _please_ " he says.

Regina grumbles and opens the door " You let Peter Pan here " Gold shouts slamming the door behind him.

Regina gulps " you remember ?" She asks.

Gold nods " hell yeah I do your majesty I just beat him in the street after remembering who he was but he and Miss Swan got the upper hand and hurt me again " Gold says.

" What do you mean again?" Regina asks.

" A tale for another day dearie a tale for another day" he mutters leaving. Regina went upstairs uneasy she checks on Henry who is asleep in his bed she sighs in relief. Regina goes to her bed pulling the sheets around her. Her worry grows why would Rumplestilskin be scared of Peter Pan, and how to get rid of a certain miss Swan.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story leave comments,suggestions,favorite,and follow to encourage me to write faster. Feel free to check out my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

_Evil Queens Castle a long time ago:_

 _The queen paces around she didn't like this Peter Pan. She decided he would be an orphan taken in by a foster mother with a horrid past._ _He had only made one final request via shadow that he in no way had relations to the dark one. She had agreed out of fear of the smug boy and his powers. She made simple peasants become the mother of Felix. The foster mother of_ Peter _she gives them the last name of Donner. When the final changes were made she went to the clearing to cast her curse. She crushed her horses heart but nothing happened. She went to Rumplestilskin who her it would only work with the heart of the thing she loves most of all. Regina growls and goes to her castle. She apologizes to her father before taking his heart. The queen returns to the clearing and crushes the heart she watches the curse cloud form and the pang in her chest from killing her own father. Somewhere on the shore of Snow and Charmings castle Peter Pan and Felix touch down watching the curse cloud smirking to each other._

* * *

Present Day:

Peter wakes up late and gets dressed he grabs his bag and takes his time getting to school an hour late. The secretary hands him a pass and he gives a smile and a nod walking to his English class. Mr. Burns takes the note and Peter takes his seat by Ruby in the only class they have together.

She and him start making paper airplanes out of the note papers Mr. Burns takes them " Detention after school to the both of you now and to the principles" he barks at them

They both snicker and walk out of the class room and go together to the principals " Ahh it's been to long since you've shown up here.

" Have to come to get in trouble " Ruby says with a sweet smile.

" Hour late today Peter the clock towers working you shouldn't have an excuse to be late " she says to them. A long time ago she stopped trying to correct their behavior and went along with it.

They sit eating candy and talking " Granny's after school?" Ruby asks

" You bet darling I can't miss out on my vanilla milkshake " Peter replies.

" Didn't Mr. Burns give you detention " The principal questions.

They both nod with smiles " yes he did " Ruby replies. The principal waves them out of the office. Peter heads off to his art class.

Ms. West pulls out the pots the class made last week. Peter puts his onto his table and trip a kid so his breaks " oops " Peter says.

Ms. West glares at me " one more chance Peter" she tells me. I nod knowingly and sit down. From across the room I look at Felix and throw paint at him. He throws it back at me. Soon the whole class is throwing paint.

" Class enough " Ms. West shouts.

" You started this to the principals " she says pointing at Peter. He smirks and heads up wiping the paint off his hands with the apron.

" Ahh Peter welcome back " Mrs.U says.

" I just enjoy your company so much "Peter says with a smile taking a candy from her bowl.

" You have math next please don't come back then " she tells him.

He nods " of course of course " he says leaving the room.

He sits in math class and finishes his work early so he taps his pencil annoying the teacher " Peter would you like to start us off with the first problem " she asks.

" No " Peter replies.

" It wasn't an option " she says sharply. Peter rolls his eyes and stands up he stands in front of his work and writes it all down quickly circling the answer.

" Would explain how you got your answer " She asks.

" Your the teacher you tell me " Peter replies.

" I've had enough of your attitude boy in my day we used to hit the bad students a good hitting could do you good " she snaps at him. Peter just smiles " Garry thought the same thing last year remember how long it took for him to be released from the hospital" Peter says.

" You wouldn't attack a teacher would you?" She asks sharply her eyebrow raised.

" Wouldn't I ?" Peter asks jumping forward.

The woman jumps back and grabs her phone " maybe Sheriff Graham can talk some sense into you " she growls. She talks to the sherif and drags Peter outside to sit on the curb.

He pulls out his phone and calls Ruby " hey what class are you in?" He asks her.

" Just wood shop why what's up?" She asks. " Oh I may not make it for milkshakes you know the old lady math teacher " he starts.

" Yes" Ruby says.

" well she called Graham probably upset I threatened her doubt he will keep me long " Peter says.

" Oh well then see you later Peter " Ruby says disappointed.

Soon enough the sheriff pulls up and he climbs in the front seat " no donuts today?" Peter asks.

" If I'd known I was picking you up earlier I would have gotten you one " Graham says. Peter shrugs and the sheriffs phone rings its Regina making a complaint about Emma and claiming she robbed Archie of Henry's files.

" Got to make a quick pit stop " Graham tells Peter. They pull in at Granny's and Graham goes up stairs and gets Emma who comes downstairs in hand cuffs wiling.

" No fair he doesn't have hand cuffs and I didn't even do anything wrong" Emma complains. " Why are you here kid " she asks.

" Ok my name is Peter and I threatened my math teacher " Peter tells her as she gets in the back.

" He also gets to ride up front no fair I'm older " Emma growl childishly.

" So Peter what did you do today ?" The sheriff asks him.

" Well I went to school an hour late,got in trouble in English with Ruby for making paper airplanes out of note paper,caused a kid to break his pot and started a paint fight in art class then got in trouble with my math teacher " Peter lists out.

" You let this kid go free " Emma says in disbelief.

" Actually everyone stopped trying to punish me after awhile even the mayor doesn't care what I do " Peter says.

" At first I tried to play nice every time I got transferred. From day one no one trusted me accept my foster mother Fi and even she doesn't always trust me. I have a good friend, Felix and Ruby to keep me company. Not to mention Henry when I can get in the mayors good side she has a soft spot for children and Graham. " Peter adds. Emma gives him a look of understanding and smiles slightly when he does.

When they get to the station Peter gets out and walks in the building and stands ready for mug shots. Graham takes them turning and Peter walks over to the desk where the folders were kept. Peter grabs his out and puts in on the desk grabbing a police report and starts filling it out. Graham finishes off with Emma and grabs a police report and starts to fill it out himself.

" Keep up like this and your folder will be like Peters " Graham teases Emma who rolls her eyes. She walks over and looks at Peter's folder her wrist getting irritated. She rubs them which only makes it worse. Peter grabs a paper clip from the desk and silently unlocks her hand cuffs. Emma smirks getting why he doesn't have to wear them anymore. Graham finishes up and sighs when he sees Emma free.

" We really should punish you more " He says to Peter

Who rolls his eyes " I finished the report you sign it and I owe Ruby a milkshake " He says walking out and Graham signs the report putting it in Peter's folder. Peter makes it to Granny's just as Ruby is getting there.

" I made just in time also Granny will be proud that you went to school today " Peter says walking in with her. Granny starts making the vanilla shake. Gold paces his shop when the curse breaks he will bring magic he put a blood lock on it in the enchanted forest so only he would have magic but with his father here he was scared of letting him get magic. Rumple growls hoping miss Swan breaks the curse much later so he could figure this all out. Peter drinks his shake and flirts a little with Ruby before going home and finding Felix asleep on his couch. He grumbles about him being no fun and goes up stairs. He hears Fiona get home and goes down stairs to help with the groceries. Fiona wakes up Felix who grumbles and gets up to help.

" Sorry mrs. Donner I just had a fight with my parents " Felix says.

" No problem Felix you are always welcome here stay for dinner " Fi says sweetly. She is blissfully unaware of Peter's trip to the jail.

Peter sets the the table while Felix gets out the spices and other things for the dinner. Fi starts with the rice the three then sits down for dinner. Regina sits quietly with Henry at the table her mind somewhere else before she tries a conversation with Henry.

" So Henry how was school ?" She asks.

" It was fine we played a game of dodgeball with the seniors sadly Ruby told me that Peter went to the sheriffs office so I didn't get to play him " Henry tells her.

She nods and takes a bite of her food " you know in my book I found out he is Peter Pan so if I can be friends with him and he was worse then you then I bet you can still be my mom " Henry says. Regina's heart warms and she doesn't bring up that stories aren't real she can't at this point with a straight face. Henry was right Peter Pan was worse then her and she didn't want him around Henry but he was one of the few who aren't even remotely scared of her.

" I hope I can be as well and Henry I love you " Regina says. Henry smiles brightly maybe she was the evil queen but his friend was Peter Pan so how could he judge his adopted mother.

* * *

Next Morning after being bailed out by Mary Margaret

Emma:

" Hey kid " I say to Henry who is waiting for me in the diner.

" Hey mom breakfast?" Henry asks.

I nod still not used to the mom title " of course " I say. We see Peter and Ruby in our booth so obviously flirting with each other.

" Shouldn't you be working ?" Henry asks Ruby who rolls her eyes.

" I'm on break " she says turning back to Peter.

" How come you two never go to school?" Henry asks again.

" Your mothers would want us giving you ideas about skipping school you need to get a good education or something " Ruby says finishing her coffee. Henry nods and goes to the counter ordering us hot cocos with cinnamon.

" Good to see you out of jail " Peter says with a smirk pointing to the newspaper on their table. I sigh reading the lies on the page and most of it they shouldn't know period. His green eyes look like they can read me and I don't like that so I raise my walls and walk over to Henry.

"So Henry who are Ruby and Peter a couple I guess in the story book world " I say.

" Actually they never met Ruby is little red riding hood and the big bad wolf like she turns into the wolf when she isn't little red riding hood and Peter is Peter Pan but read about him first. Henry says giving me the book open to the Peter Pan character. I start reading it only has a meeting with the queen and he is gone so much darker than I remember. I look over the pictures after reading and the green eyes shock me and I turn to Peter who is once again flirting playfully with Ruby. He looks up at me and I see him dressed in green I shake my head come on Emma don't loose grip of reality.

Henry looks at me " you believe me don't you " He says.

Half of me agrees but a more sensible half denies all of it " he only looks like a story book character " I say. Henry smirks and takes a sip of his hot coco Peter comes over and orders waffles.

" You gonna let my granddaughter work some time ?" Granny asks.

" Miss Lucas how could I deprive her of my company " He says sweetly.

" Your a bad influence boy " Granny says.

Peter turns to us " did Henry tell you who he thinks I am?" He asks.

I nod " yes he did Peter Pan " I say with a smirk and he smiles at me. Granny taps his shoulder and gives him the waffles. He smiles and returns to Ruby, pouring ketchup in the middle of the fries.

" Come on Henry lets get you to school" I say standing up and grabbing my jacket. We walk out to the bus stop and I go back to Granny's to grab somethings for the day.

" Emma now that Henry is gone I didn't want to worry him but we have a no-felon rule you will have to find another place to stay " Granny says.

" Sorry Emma " Ruby says looking down and going behind the counter.

" I'll help you get your stuff " Peter says following me up to my room and I doesn't protest thankful for the company. I gather up a suitcase worth of stuff and sigh.

" You pack light " Peter says leaning against the door way.

" Habit from the foster system " I says.

" You have to or it gets stolen only have the bare minimum " Peter agrees. " I would invite you to my place but my foster mother won't get paid to have you around sorry " Peter adds.

" It's alright I figure something out " I say softly.

That Night:

Peter goes to bed and falls asleep he has another dream.

 _He is once again flying over Neverland and he lands on the skull rock._

 _The hourglass glows before him " Remember your master plan Peter Pan the boy who will live young forever if he succeeds" the shadow says._

 _He is whisked to camp standing by the boy who looks like Felix " Peter Pan never fails " he shouts the boys echoing him shouting the phrase._ Peter awakes with a start and goes to the bathroom looking in the mirror his eyes are very cold he splashes water on his face but they stay hard and cold. He doesn't feel the panicked beating in his chest he did a few minutes ago. He puts his hand over his chest and feels the beating again. He gets some water come on Peter your going crazy your heart is in your chest. He thinks to himself and goes back to bed. In the morning he wakes up again after no more dreams.

" Peter " his foster mother calls.

" What?" He calls going downstairs.

" I just got a call from Mr. Gold apparently you were at the police station?" Fiona asks in anger.

" Umm well my math teacher took a joke to seriously " Peter says.

" He said you stole from him and he was pressing charges. Even if you didn't I don't have that kind of money " Fiona says.

" I get it don't worry you can't beat him I'll get my stuff tonight " Peter says solemnly.

" I'm sorry Peter but this will teach you not to steal " Fiona says.

" Sure, sure I'll get out of your hair " Peter says leaving the house holding back tears he was sick of being tossed around without good cause. He knows no one in Storybrooke will take him so he will have to leave. Peter makes it to a bench on the docks and he hears a voice behind him.

" Excuse me?" He asks.

" I asked why you aren't in school" the mayor asks him.

" I didn't want to go " Peter answers turning to face her.

Regina takes in his distressed state he's remembering she thinks seeing how uneasy he is.

" I should call the sheriff but I doubt it would do any good " Regina says sitting next to him.

" Do you believe in Henry's book?" She asks.

Peter turns " I do your majesty " he says with a small smile.

She keeps her cool and nods " well then Peter Pan I guess your too old for that high school so why bother " she says in return.

" You read the book?" Peter asks and she nods.

" I did if I'm the evil queen your much worse than me " Regina says.

Peter smirks " I guess but that means Henry will still allow you to be his mother if I'm his friend " Peter says.

Regina nods hopeful " well if one day we all wake up from a curse, truce?" Regina asks extending her hand.

" Truce Madame Mayor " Peter replies shaking her hand. " Always a pleasure Madame Mayor " he says standing up and heading off to Granny's.

Regina smiles she made a truce with Peter Pan without him knowing it shake had to go rub this in Golds face.

She walks into his shop " Madame Mayor what do I owe this pleasure ?" He asks.

" Oh I just made a truce with Peter Pan, Henry told him who he was and he kind of believes it and he agrees if we wake up from the curse we have a truce. Also with all his powers he looks to be waking up he looked worried but it could be something else" Regina says watching Gold fume in anger.

" You just made a deal with the devil " he warns. " No he isn't waking up I got him kicked out of his house with a few lies and he will be taken away and when he can't leave may die in an accident " Gold says.

" You little imp " Regina shrieks

" Please leave " he tells Regina who forced to comply leaves the shop and goes back to her house. Peter sits on a bar stool spinning while Granny gets him his milkshake he is the only one in the diner.

Emma walks in and smirks at him " no school?" She asks he shakes his head no she noticed his sad pained eyes but keeps talking.

" Two days in a row won't they suspicious?" She asks.

" Oh no doesn't matter I'm done here got kicked out of my house no one here will take me I'm set to leave tomorrow " Peter says taking the milkshake.

" Just stay here " Granny insists.

" No you have a no felon rule and I have been to jail a few more times than Emma " Peter says.

" You know Peter you could stay with me and Mary Margaret " Emma suggests.

He smiles softly " I don't need to intrude Mrs. Blanchard doesn't like me. I only have Henry and Ruby. Also Granny's personality which I will dearly miss " he says with a crooked smile.

Granny sprays him with whipped cream " your not being very professional " Peter says wiping it off. Granny rolls her eyes and Ruby comes strolling in " ahh young lady school is not over yet " Granny says.

" Ya but History is boring and the teacher is so try hard to be one of us it's annoying so I ditched " Ruby says.

" Hey darling " Peter says kissing Ruby's hand. Ruby blushes and grabs her apron going behind the counter. Emma smiles at them both hoping Peter doesn't break her heart like hers was and decides to stay. Peter fills Ruby in and she breaks down into tears threats being made to Gold. Peter just hugs her and comforts her no snarky comments or flirts.

" I offered him a place to stay but Mary Margaret apparently doesn't get along with him " Emma says.

" No Peter stay with them Mrs. Blanchard wouldn't turn you away " Ruby says and Peter sighs.

" Alright but I have to get my stuff it's a bit more than I need " Peter says and Emma drives him back to his old house.

" Don't worry we can get the legal matters worked out so Gold can't get you kicked out of my care " Emma says walking up with him to his old room.

" Thanks Emma truly I hate moving. I didn't even get a good reason just that Gold is making up false claims and my caretaker can't pay for it. My whole life I never got a reason just a goodbye Peter " He says kicking open his door in anger.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Peter Pan as Henry's only friend I was thinking he couldn't really be as upset with Regina. I don't know when I thought it would be a goof idea for Emma and Peter to live together but here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

_Neverland After the deal with the queen:_

 _Peter Pan lands back on his island and finds Felix. " Prepare your self we are going to finish my master plan in the queens new cursed land" He tells his second hand._

 _" Boys, Felix and I are going to the queens cursed land so we can save the island you will be safe here remember don't open the cage and let Wendy out. Do not bother Tinkerbelle unless something has gone horribly wrong, and if Hook shows up gut him and his crew like the dirty fish they are " Pan says loudly to his boys._

 _" After the curse if broken I'm going to need your help fixing this new town to our liking so boys I will see you in 28 years " He says finishing and walking off to get everything he needs. He gets dream shade in small vials,pixie flowers,the image of the boy he needs,the straw doll his son left long ago,his pan pipes all in a single bag. He enchanted it to look empty when opened by anyone else but him. He knows the bag will show up somewhere in the town so he can get his things back. He and Felix are ready Pan's shadow detaches from him and flies them to the Enchanted Forest. They land on the shore watching the curse cloud smirking as Pan's shadow reconnects with him just in time. The smoke fills their lungs and clouds their memories replacing them. They wake up in Storybrooke beds and start their dull lives for the next 28 years. The bag hangs in a closet in the back of Gold's shop waiting to reclaimed by its owner._

* * *

Present Day Emma:

I quietly help Peter gather his things and let him vent about his problems. He gets quite colorful with the swearing but tires himself out and has all his bags we carry them down to my car. He sits in the passenger seat head in his hands a he doesn't buckle up.

From habit I say " you need to put your seatbelt on." I get a laugh and he doesn't move from where he is so I shut up and go into the the apartment his three bags in his hands as he refuses my help.

" Mary Margaret " I call out.

" Emma hey I just talked to Whale. I was on a date with him and he was falling all over other women " Mary Margaret says. " Anyways I think the John Doe is waking up he says no way but reading to him like Henry thought helped " Mary Margaret says.

" Right um I invited Peter to stay with us after money issues Fiona Donner couldn't keep him any more and I didn't want him to leave Storybrooke so I invited him to live with us " I say quickly.

" I wish you would have called first but I would have said yes he can stay here " Mary Margaret says and I gives a sheepish grin. Peter walks in after I call him his three small suitcases put to the side.

" Thank you really Mrs. Blanchard I won't disrupt your class anymore " Peter says and she nods going off to bed.

" Want to watch a movie?" I ask him.

" Sure " he replies going to Mary Margaret's collection.

" _Dodgeball_ I could use some humor?" he asks me.

" Yep that sounds good I'll make us hot coco " I tell him.

" Does she have cinnamon thats my favorite " Peter says and I raise an eyebrow.

" Mine too " I tell him getting it out and grabbing packets.

" Let me " he says and I raise my hands in surrender. He smirks grabbing chocolate bars he cuts them into pieces and melts them in a pot. He grabs whole milk and puts cinnamon into the chocolate. After the chocolate is done he pours the milk in stirring the mix together. He adds more milk and pours it into cups putting whipped cream and more cinnamon on them. " I present the best hot coco you will ever taste " he says.

I blow on it and take a sip. It is rich and sweet with just enough cinnamon I moan in pleasure. " You are so right I have never had better hot coco " I confess taking another sip. He grins taking his and putting in the movie I grab a blanket throwing it over us as we watch the movie. I have to time my drinking so I don't spit up my drink all over the place. Peter doesn't do that so well and bursts out laughing spilling the drink on the coffee table.

" I'm so sorry I'll clean it up " he mumbles his face sullen I remember this. The realization that this wasn't our home and you were pretty much the maid. I sigh but this wasn't a regular foster home so I pause the movie, grab paper towels, and help him clean up the spilt drink.

" See no big deal but you just deprived your self of a good drink you have to teach me how to make that " I tell him and he cracks a smile. I finish mine and get back on the couch starting the movie. In a minute Peter climbs into the couch stealing half my blanket. When the movie ends I see Peter has fallen asleep and he looks peaceful. Not tense or stressed I smile and drape the blanket over him taking off his sneakers and going to my bed across the room.

* * *

The Next Morning Peter:

I wake up in my teachers apartment and panic for a second before I remember what happened and a grin crosses my face. I guess some one wanted me around still. I look over to see Emma still asleep it is almost 9:00 and I realize it's Saturday. I here Emma's phone ring and answer it.

" Emma Swan's phone " I say.

" Peter did you steal it?" Graham asks.

" No I didn't, may I take a message ?" I ask him.

" Just tell her to call me back " Graham says.

" Will do and she can fill you in " I tell him hanging up. I start on breakfast and I just make chocolate chip pancakes and more hot coco ready to go.

" The chocolate smell woke me up. I'm being to unhealthy " Emma says yawning and crawling out bed.

" No your not it's fine besides I was bored and needed to make something. Also Graham wanted to talk to you told me to have you call him back " I say raising my eyebrows in a playful way.

" Yep not a conversation I'm having with you " she says shaking her head and smirking. She sits down to eat and starts to drink the hot chocolate.

" Go get Mary Margaret up, nicely " she says and I walk upstairs to see my teacher asleep. The sheets aren't bunched up it look too perfect I roll my eyes and shake her shoulder.

" Mrs. Blanchard it's time to get up " I say in the softest voice I have. She groans and turns over.

" When you talk softly you sound like a real brit Peter " she says and I roll my eyes.

" I made chocolate pancakes come on " I tell her and she slides out bed in a tank top. Instead of shorts like Emma she has on cupcake patterned longer pants. She follows me downstairs and sits taking a sip of hot coco.

" God thats good where did that come from " Mary Margaret says.

" Peter made it " Emma says and Mary Margaret smiles. Not all adults are horrible I decide sitting down to eat.

" We need to get you a bed we can put it behind the stairs and I can keep mine there " Emma says and I nod.

" So I think we should get Henry and hang out " I suggest and Emma drops her eyes.

" Henry and I got into a fight about the curse he won't want to " she tells me.

" Ok tell him your in on operation Cobra and that I gave you the stamp of approval. If he asks for more conformation tell him ' I Believe ' a little Peter Pan joke " I tell her.

" Ok thanks Peter " Emma says brighting up like a kid on Christmas.

" No problem I'm sure Ruby is able to hang out just call me when you can " I say grabbing her phone and putting in my number. I put her into my phone and grab some clothes out of a suitcase to wear.

" You should really lock your phone " I say and she rolls her eyes taking her phone off the counter. I change in the bathroom and grab my sneakers lacing them up.

" Jacket " Emma says.

" I'm practically an adult " I tell her.

" I'm your care taker and adults wear jackets " she says and I sigh grabbing my jacket and phone before leaving the house. I make it to Granny's and see Ruby arguing with Granny they stop when I walk in.

" Hey " I say and they smile.

" How did your first night go?" They ask.

" Great actually we watched a movie and just chilled out " I tell them sitting down.

" Want to hang out go to the park or something?" Ruby asks.

" I would love to darling " I tell her holding out my arm and she laces hers with mine and we walk out of Granny's. We walk around and I see the mayor's apple tree missing a branch from a clean cut probably a chain saw. I smile and laugh.

" Emma , Emma you are asking for it " I say out loud.

" She did that?" Ruby asks a grin on her face.

" Yes I think she did " I say pulling out my phone and calling Emma.

" Hey kid whats up?" Emma asks answering.

" Did you cut the mayor's tree?" I ask a laugh in my voice.

" I did who told?" Emma asks.

" No one I'm looking at it with Ruby " I tell her.

" Well I did which led to Henry over hearing something I didn't mean " Emma says and I know Henry is right there. She most defiantly meant what she said.

" How did your meeting with Henry go?" I ask.

" Good I'm in on Operation Cobra, oh he wants to speak with you " Emma says. I hear shuffling and Henry's voice.

" Hey Henry whats up?" I ask.

" Hey Peter so you think Emma should be in?" Henry asks and I here a noise of complain from Emma.

" Yep as the savior she should be. She already did a heroic act and saved me from leaving town when Fiona kicked me out thanks to Mr. Gold. She let me stay with her and Mary Margaret " I tell him.

" Wait is she your foster mother?" Henry asks.

" When all the paper work is said and done yes " I say.

" We are like brothers " Henry says and I can practically here his smile. Ruby links arms with me again and we keep walking.

" Well your mother would have to adopt me and I will be an adult by that time " I tell him.

" I said like it will be easier to contact now if you two are under the same roof " Henry says.

" Alright Henry I have to go Ruby here wants my attention back" I say getting a smack from Ruby so I kiss her cheek in apology.

" Bye Peter Emma says she will see you later. Granny's for dinner ?" Henry asks.

" I will see you then " I tell him hanging up and slipping my phone back into my jacket pocket.

" Come on lets go to Gold's maybe we can find something interesting " Ruby says pulling me along I smile as I run after her and we walk into his shop.

" Hello how may-I " He starts his eyes narrowing as he looks at me. " Get out " He seethes.

" You know having me kicked out of my home wasn't nice no child deserves to be parentless " I say and he practically growls at me like I did something to him.

He laughs a high pitched laugh " you would know all about that dearie " He says pointing his cane at me I grab Ruby's hand.

" Come on darling he is clearly crazy. Just so we are clear I'm younger than you " I call running before he does something we will both regret. I drag Ruby behind me a good distance from the shop.

" Your too fast Peter I need to catch my breath " she says.

" Sure, sure just remind me never to go in there again. I mean whats his problem " I say sitting on the sidewalk.'

" Not sure maybe you remind him of some one who hurt him " Ruby says leaning against me.

* * *

Emma:

I walk towards the loft with Henry a smile on my face. " Do you think you will adopt him?" Henry asks.

" I don't know if he wants and we get close enough I might " Emma says.

" Ok well think about it carefully cause when everyone wakes up" Henry starts and I sigh. " Ok I'll start over. You have adopted him we are a family then you break the curse and he is a homicidal maniac and starts killing everyone, would you still love him?" Henry asks.

" Yes " I say without thinking.

" Really ?" He asks.

" Of course if I had adopted him at that point I would feel like his mother despite our closeness in age. A mother always loves her children no matter what. Don't think that gives you an ok to be a mass murder " I say and he smiles hugging me.

" Do you want to adopt him?" Henry asks and here is where I freeze. Thinking about it in fairy tale terms is fine or even long term but something about this is different even if it is almost the same question. I realize what has kept me scared the possibility of getting close to someone I never cared if I would never see them again.

" I- uh " I stammer and look down at Henry seeing his smile reminds me of Peter they have the same smile. I look back up and think about Peter the first time we meant and he promised not to lie to me even if he could take advantage the connecting over crappy childhoods. His smile at green eyes that always had mischief or amusement in them. " Yes " I decide.

" Ok I won't say anything I know it would freak him out that anyone could want him " Henry says sadly.

" Hey why don't I call him we have an early dinner at Granny's. We can call Regina and you ask her to have a sleep over with Peter and where he live just so happens to be the loft. We can ask him to make us his home made hot coco. And you ,Peter, Mary Margaret and I watch some movies?" I ask.

" Yes can I call Regina?" He asks and I give him my phone.

" Hey mom can I sleep over with Peter?" Henry asks. " Yes Emma does live there " he says. " She won't hurt me Peter is the homicidal maniac " Henry says. " Thanks mom, yes I'm sure he can sleep over at our place some time love you got to go" Henry says beaming and giving me back the phone.

" Great I'll call Peter" I tell him dialing the number. " Hey meet us a Granny's for an early dinner " I say.

" Ok I have a story to tell you about Mr. Gold he crazy " Peter says hanging up and I heard Ruby in the background.

" Peter and Ruby seem to hitting it off " I say to Henry.

" Too bad when the curse breaks everyone knows he is in love with Wendy " Henry says.

" I thought you didn't have anything else on Peter Pan? " I question.

" I don't but it's a no brainer that Wendy is a part of the story so he would have her on the island probably" Henry answers.

" Come on lets get to Granny's " I say walking forward.

* * *

Emma and Henry go to the back booth. Emma sits next to Ruby and Henry sits next to Peter. " So what happened with Gold?" Emma asks.

" Ok so Ruby wanted to get something interesting from Gold's. We walk in and he starts the how can I help you bit then freezes and glares at me. He starts spouting shit- stuff sorry Henry about parents or something and essentially blamed me for ruining his childhood " Peter says leaning back in his seat.

" Yep that is really strange " Emma says.

" I called Mary Margaret she is busy at the hospital " Ruby adds.

" Hmm wonder with what " Emma says and they order talking chatting having a good time. After about an hour later Emma gets a call.

" We need your help John Doe left the hospital by himself " Mary Margaret says in a panicked tone.

" I'm on my way " Emma replies in a sullen tone wishing she could have relaxed tonight.

" I will take Henry to the loft good luck " Peter says.

" How did you hear that?" Emma asks standing up.

" Acute hearing I also have 20/10 vision " Peter says pulling Henry with him.

" I want to help " Henry says.

" This is for the grownups Henry we will find John Doe in no time and we can watch a movie. Peter would you make him hot coco?" Emma asks him.

" Yep and I'll keep him out of trouble " Peter says and they leave for the loft. Emma sighs and leaves money thanking Ruby before setting out to the hospital.

* * *

So I made Ruby younger so she could be in high school with Peter which means Whale wouldn't be ogling her and I changed the time frames in which the events happened but tired to keep the rest to the storyline.


	4. Chapter 4

_I realize I'm pretty horrible with the flash back so this chapter won't have them and unless you guys can suggest some ideas or I make some up I probably won't always have a flashback. Now onto the story._

* * *

Peter:

" We should be helping them " Henry protests on our walk. We get to the loft and I let us in.

Henry goes for the door and I shut it on him.

" Wait " I say getting warmer coats and blocking out Henry's arguments. I grab flashlights and give one to Henry along with a better coat.

" Come one lets go help " I say putting my coat on and putting the key into my jacket with my phone.

" Thanks Peter for not keeping me at the loft " Henry says and I ruffle his hair.

" Wasn't going to let you wander around on your own " I tell him.

" We should check the toll bridge he will be looking for Mary Margaret I think he is prince Charming " Henry says.

" Lead the way " I tell him and we head out towards the toll bridge. We walk and chat a few times before making it to the woods edge. Before he can sprint ahead I grab his jacket " Henry stay close by me. I mean it your mother would not appreciate me helping you sneak out and getting you lost and or hurt. " I tell him and he nods walking next to me. I feel my eyes drifting to him ever so often to make sure he is ok. I here some movement in front of us and pull Henry behind me my flashlight shining on a gun, the sheriff, and Emma.

" Put the gun away Graham just my kids " Emma says not picking up on the fact she called us both her kids I don't say anything about it.

" False alarm " Graham calls back to two other figures, Mary Margaret and the mayor.

" What are you two doing out here I thought you were waiting in the loft?" Emma asks with a raised eyebrow.

" We were going to but Henry was going to come anyways and it was better for me to make sure he didn't get lost or hurt " I say giving a sheepish grin and she rolls her eyes and small smirk on her lips.

" Well if Graham wasn't so jumpy I wouldn't have to worry " Henry mumbles walking back around me.

" Well if Peter wasn't here you could have run into a gun Henry you need to be careful " Graham says.

" What?!" Regina asks angrily moving forward.

" I was merely being cautious when I heard something I drew my gun and got a flashlight in my face being held by a smug teen who was protecting your son from people he heard which I don't know how we barely made noise " Graham says.

" I didn't here them at all " Henry says shivering.

" Acute hearing " Peter reminds him pulling off his jacket and giving it to Henry.

" You'll freeze put it back on " Emma says.

" I'm fine Henry isn't I have a sweatshirt on " Peter replies.

" Well thank you for keeping my son safe,Peter and Henry please be more careful " Regina says.

" Come on mr. John Doe should be by the toll bridge he is looking for you Mrs. Blanchard " Henry says running off towards the bridge and Peter sprints after him the adults calling their names and following.

" Peter, Henry wait " Emma shouts reaching the toll bridge to see us talking to a delusional John Doe.

" Sir please clam down we want to help " I say and he starts to fall I catch him under the armpits and lay him down.

" Emma help " I breathe out and Henry helps me. Emma runs over and we lay him down the other adults catching up to us.

" Is he ok?" Mary Margaret asks sprinting to his side.

" Where is Graham and Regina?" Emma asks.

" They went to the hospital when they heard you talking to John Doe " Mary Margaret says. " Hey john could you wake up for us ?" She asks softly and I roll my eyes. I laugh slightly when he does wake up. Emma and I help him walk to the waiting ambulance. Henry,Mary Margaret, Emma, and I pile into her little yellow bug to the hospital. Once we arrive Regina is waiting with a woman who runs to the gurney.

" Yes that's David " she says tears in her eyes.

" Who are you ?" Emma and I ask at the same time.

" Kathryn, David Nolan's wife " She says looking after the man that was taken away. Mary Margaret's face drops and she leaves the room.

" Why didn't you look for him before ?" Emma asks the woman.

" I'm taking Henry home questioning should be done by the sheriff David should get some rest." Regina says.

" Mom you said I could stay with Peter and Emma " Henry complains.

" Not tonight Henry " Regina says sharply and Henry groans following her out the door and tossing me my coat.

" Emma let's go I don't want to walk home " I say grabbing her elbow and making her follow me.

" Hey I have more questions for her " Emma says and I grab her car keys.

" I'm 17 I can drive your car but I'm a little rusty with a stick want me to test it out?" I ask.

" No " she says grabbing the keys away from me.

" Come on Mrs. Blanchard " I say and she silently follows us out to the car I let her have shotgun. We get to the loft and she goes upstairs without a word.

" I checked with Archie,the nuns who run the orphanage, and Ms. Donner by tomorrow I get the paper work to be your foster mother. It usually takes longer but seeing as no other foster children problems are happening they are ready to go. Archie and the nuns think I would make a good foster mother so I'll do my best just wanted to let you know " she says as we walk up the stairs.

" I will do my best to stay out of trouble " I tell her smiling and giving her a quick side. Walk into the loft and I make my hot coco and silently leave it on Mary Margaret's night stand. I can here her drinking from it so I go take my shower and change for bed. Mary Margaret had gotten me a twin bed and had it put under the stairs with basic blue sheets and a pillow. They said I could pick out something I liked later but I was fine with it.

" Night Emma " I say.

" Goodnight Peter " She says back turning off the lights.

* * *

Emma:

I wake up and here a voice talking well more like mumbling. I turn on my light and see Peter is talking to himself in his sleep. I smile until he starts thrashing violently and screaming out in what sounds like anger. Mary Margaret comes down the stairs and goes to Peter's side.

" Peter, wake up " she says softly grabbing his shoulder. He gives what sounds like a strangled war cry grabs Mary Margaret's arm twists and his leg kicks out to behind her knee and she falls arm pinned to her back.

" Hey Peter " I call loudly and he jumps awake right away letting go of his teacher and running his hand through his hair. His breathing is heavy and labored as he calms down.

" I'm sorry " he says looking down.

" I'm fine I shouldn't have startled you " Mary Margaret says standing back up. We meet eyes and she nods to me. " Well I will get back to sleep I'm fine " She says walking back upstairs.

" What was your dream about?" I ask.

" Death " he replies.

" What do you mean?" I ask.

" Everyone I knew was dead and I killed them then Mrs. Blanchard grabbed me and in my dream it was some one not a face trying to stop me on top of the pile of dead bodies and I attacked them " He says head in his hands.

" Can't say I've ever had a dream like that. You ever talk to Archie?" I ask.

" News flash Fiona wasn't the worst foster mother in fact the best one up till you gave me all the stuff I would need and more. Therapy is not a foster parents job to provide. She may have slightly cared but never knew I had nightmares. You wouldn't have if this place wasn't so open " He says falling back in bed. " This always happens when I am getting along with foster parents I get nightmares of death and destruction suddenly I'm out on the street, I must have a disease " Peter says. " Although usually the dreams come much later. The night before I was kicked out I had nightmares " He adds.

" Hey I'm not about to kick you out. You don't have a disease but we are going to see Archie you don't deserve to be thrashing around violently in your sleep " I say throwing the covers back over him and shut off the light. I don't go to sleep but drink some packet hot chocolate which I never want again thank you Peter for ruining this for me. I here his light murmurings again but his accent is even more British so I know he is calm a weird trait to have. I dump out the plain hot coco and sit on the end of his bed so I'm close to stop nightmares before they get too violent.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I'm dreaming of a dinner at Granny's with Ruby, Peter, and Henry on one side. On the other side is me and a man with dark hair and blue eyes that are too blue to even be real but this is a dream. My dream but it I'm not at the table only my body is in watching from above.

" How were your days?" Dream me asks.

" Good, mom " both boys answer and Henry goes first spinning tales about school. Peter goes next describing his sick day and the man next to me says something about you having to be sick for it to be a sick day and Peter laughs shrugging and giving Ruby a proper kiss on the lips.

" Emma,Emma " Peter says to me and I wake up to see actual Peter standing above me.

" You fell asleep at the foot of bed which is surprising seeing how many blankets you usually use " Peter says with a smirk.

" Ha Ha sorry though I didn't mean to I just was going to make sure you didn't have nightmares " I tell him.

" It's fine I didn't have anymore nightmares I usually don't have more than one." He tells me and I stretch sitting up.

" I have to get the papers and you should go get Henry and we can meet at Granny's for breakfast or lunch?" I ask.

" Breakfast it's only 7:30 I'm an early riser unless it's school " He tell me and I laugh.

" Ok then breakfast see you at Granny's " I tell him and nods grabbing his jacket when I see he is already dressed. " Wait, how long have you been awake?" I ask.

" Since 6 Mary Margaret already went to the hospital I let you sleep but I figured you wouldn't want to waste away the day curled up on the end of my bed " He says.

" Oh thanks see you in a half an hour or so " I say and he waves leaving for Henry's. I take my shower and stand in the hot water remembering I'm legally about to take this kid in. I don't want to back out though and I think back to my dream and the family scene I grin getting dressed and grabbing my jacket. I go and meet up with Archie and the nuns. They give me papers and go over things and how they trust me and not to move out of the town and such. I sign the papers smiling as they give me the papers I will need to keep at the loft. I get back in my car and start my drive to Granny's a big smile on my face.

* * *

Peter:

I walk over to Regina's and knock on the door. No one answers so I throw a pebble at Henry's window. He doesn't wake up so I sigh grabbing the vines that go up and giving them a tug I climb up and open his window. " Henry wake up " I say sitting in his window.

" No " he moans rolling over.

" Henry I just scaled your wall get up we are having breakfast you, me and Emma " I say.

" It's Emma, you and I " He corrects and I roll my eyes.

" Let's go I'll write a note to your mother " I say and he goes towards the bathroom. I go downstairs and start the note.

" I've lost count of how many times you've broken in my house and written notes for Henry " Regina says from behind me starting up the coffee machine.

" We are going for breakfast at Granny's " I say to her.

" I'll drive I could use some of her food " Regina says she is of course ready for the day.

" Henry will be down in a minute " I say and she turns off the coffee machine. Henry comes downstairs and grabs his jacket.

" I'm driving " Regina says and we all get in her car and go to Granny's. Emma is at a table and Regina goes to the bar and talks to Mrs. Nolan.

" Peter come over here " Henry calls looking happily at some papers. I glance at them and know quickly what they are. I smile and sit down next to Henry.

" Thanks Emma you actually saved my life I don't know how many more foster homes I could have done. But hopefully I can spend the year as your charge and move into adult good clear sailing " I say.

" I'm not planning on leaving " Emma says softly and Granny sets down eggs and pancakes for all of us. " I ordered ahead " Emma tells me and we dig into the food.

" Thanks " I say once I've finished eating Henry finishes shortly after. I see Felix come in and talk to Ruby. She scowls and nods walking to our table.

" Felix over heard some kids planning to steal Henry's book and show the school how 'weird ' he is " Ruby says using the term weird as a quote she clearly is pissed. I give a scowl right back.

" Felix who were they?" I ask.

" Hey no one needs to get hurt we can professionally deal with the kids " Emma says.

" Emma no one needs to get hurt we can just take a walk around the block with Henry and that will give him all the protection he needs if Peter's rep holds up " Ruby says.

" It will or I might have to enforce it " I say in a low growl what I can only guess is a brotherly instinct to protect rising up in me.

" Come on Henry " Felix says and he stands. I march out of the building Henry at my side.

* * *

Emma:

I sigh after the kids hoping know one gets hurt. The look on Peter's face told me there was no reason to fight him but those kids better watch their backs. " Miss Swan" the mayor says from behind me.

" Regina " I say.

" Where did Henry and Peter go?" She asks.

" Some kids were planning to steal Henry's book. They are dealing with it I would not want to be those kids just guessing by the almost animal like snarl and growl he was giving off." I explain expecting her to explode.

" As long as Peter is handling it I remember when a kid did play a prank on Henry worst black eye and swollen jaw I ever saw pretty sure he broke the jaw first time he was arrested and held over night " Regina says. " Onto what I actually wanted to talk to you about. I'm not worried about getting you out of my life no you will leave I had someone do some digging you constantly move no longer than a year or so " Regina says to me.

" But Henry and " I start

" Henry is my son and you can't take him with out kidnapping and soon enough you will leave " Regina says interrupting me.

" You didn't let me finish I'm not leaving Henry and Peter " I say sliding the papers forward.

" You're fostering him " she asks I can practically see the rage boiling off her.

" Yes and well I can't move without leaving him behind and personally knowing how that feels it won't be happening to him " I say standing up.

" Your research doesn't know me and I'm not leaving my boys behind " I say storming out of the restaurant and into my car.

I get a call from Graham I sigh collect myself and tone down my anger before answering. " Hey what's up did Peter hurt someone ?" I ask.

" Yes he broke a boys arm but Henry has a black eye and I actually had to cuff Peter so I would get down here before he really hurts the other boy " Graham tells me. My rage boils over how dare someone hurt Henry lucky I wasn't there or even worse when Regina finds out.

" I'm on my way" I say hanging up and driving a little faster than normal to the police station. I walk to find Peter isn't there and a boy who is clearly upset having his arm looked at by Whale his other hand handcuffed to the table. Henry is holding an I rock on his eye. " Where is Peter?" I ask in a low voice looking at Henry's eye.

" In the back room tell him who you are before you go in I hand cuffed him and to the table so he should still be there " Graham says and I nod giving Henry a grimace and a look that said I'll ask later. I walk to the door and knock " hey Peter its Emma " I call.

" Come in " a cold voice says and I shudder knowing its Peter. I open the door to find him like Graham says doubled handcuffed, tense as you can get, with a very pissed of expression on his face. " Henry ok?" He asks.

" He's fine want to tell me what the hell happened I thought your reputation would proceed you" I say sitting down.

" Ok we found the kids that were planning most scattered but that 14 year old didn't just assault Henry. No he stayed and started saying pretty vulgar things to Ruby he might have a broken nose by her, some bruised ribs by Felix, Henry attempted to help after I covered his ears literally it was that bad. That's when he got the black eye so I twisted his arm and pushed him to the ground and kneeled on it while telling him some other threats when I heard the snap and let off " Peter says.

" Felix and Ruby where are they?" I ask.

" Felix went home he already has enough problems with his parents I swear they would beat him if it was legal so don't drag him into this. Ruby went to Granny's and Graham called Regina and the boy's parents he also suggested I stay locked up in here to prevent further injury to the boy but I want to see the kids parents " Peter says. I nod and slip him a Bobby pin from my hair.

" Anyone asks it fell out. Also you just stood up for your friends and now sort of little brother so good job but there was probably a way that didn't involve violence " I say.

" Not my way " he says looking down and soon he is free and flexing his wrists he gives the pin back to me.

" Be cicil or I will handcuff you " I warn.

" I'm going to be polite " He says giving his best 1000 watt smile. It is so much better than scowl and even snarl on his face. I hear some woman rush in.

" I know that Peter boy is trouble has quite the reputation I demand to speak with Mrs. Donner his foster mother. " She says.

" That's my queue, wait here " I instruct walking out of the room. " Hi there has been a change I'm Peter's foster mother, Emma " I tell her.

" Well he broke my boys arm you will have to pay " She declares.

" Your son started it " Peter sneers from the door frame.

" I don't believe you " the woman announces.

" Actually we have witnesses that would prove your son started the whole argument when he and a group of friends were planning to steal something of my son Henry's the mayor his other mother will be here soon to work out the details of your son's punishment but from doctor Whale's evaluation all he has is a fractured nose, bruised ribs, and a broken arm enough to pay in my opinion for the sheer disgusting verbal attacks on Ms. Lucas by your son " I say keeping my voice as level as I can.

" It's true miss Peter covered my ears from what I caught I'm glad he did, Ruby punched him in the nose after that and then I went to pull her back and your kid gave me a black eye, Felix punched him in the gut to get him away from me. He was angry and ran at us Peter then stepped in and brought him to the ground and was keeling on his arm so in the heat of it all I think he forgot not to put all his weight on the arm. He let up as soon as he heard the snap and Ruby had called sheriff Graham at that point " Henry explains and he doesn't miss a beat. He is telling the truth which just makes me madder at this kid.

" Oh but you should I had a talk with Ms. Lucas she doesn't like me very much but was so upset she told me what your son said and the events that followed. Lets not forget they were only meaning to talk about the alleged stealing threats of my son's property this can all go away or we can go to court. Let me tell you Mrs. Lankston you will not win now take Simon and leave before I sue " Regina says.

" Of course madame mayor " they say rushing most likely to the hospital.

" Henry come on let's get you home and some meat on that " Regina says and he nods no protest the fight all out of him and he leaves with her.

" Peter thanks from the both of us " Regina says following her tired son.

" That's what sort of brothers are for " Peter calls after them.

" You ok?" I ask him.

" I'm tired and hungry " he says.

" How about we make mac and cheese at the loft for lunch and watch movies with a nap in there sometime?" I ask.

" Sounds perfect " Peter says a bright smile on his face but his eyes weren't bright but dull and tired still a kid I remind myself.

" Wait Emma you never called me back and we didn't get a chance to talk last night when I almost shot the kids but I was wondering if you wanted to be deputy sheriff. The way you handled finding Henry and dealing with that women we could use more tech savvy people around what do you say?" Graham asks me.

" Can I have time to think?" I ask.

" Of course get back to me as soon as you have made up your mind " He says.

" I will " I say leaving with Peter. I don't want to think about that at this point no I want to relax on my couch with one of my so-ns. I have called him that to many times to stop know better not even try. I want to relax with my son get to know him better if we are going to live together and deal with my real world problems later. I make a mental not to call Archie despite sticking up for his friends I know Peter has some other violence issues and if he can break an arm that easily I want him talking to some one who can actually help.

" So you gonna lecture me about not hurting people or it will cost money?" Peter asks.

" No, just be careful if you can that easily break someones arm you could do much worse " I say pulling up to loft.

" Thats it ?" He asks in disbelief raising his eyebrow.

" Yes unless you want a lecture " I say looking into his green eyes. I can tell his are searching mine for some kind of anger but I'm not. He nods and gives me a smile. His eyes like Henry's always give away what they really feel on the inside.

" Ok movies?" He asks.

" That was my plan remember " I say.

" Ok I'll start the mac and cheese I don't have a special recipe so we have to have Kraft " he says.

" That is perfectly fine with me " I say and we go up into the loft. Mary Margaret isn't here which I think is a good thing I just want to get to know Peter.

" So what's your favorite food?" Peter asks apparently he had the same idea.

" Don't have one my favorite drink is hot coco what about you?" I ask.

" Berries " he replies. " Favorite animal?" He asks.

" Cobra cause of Henry " I reply.

" Panther, I like jungle animals " Peter says getting out a pot to boil water in.

" My favorite color is red yours?" I ask.

" Green " he replies turning on the stove and I get out the boxes.

" Favorite past time?" I ask.

" Watching movies or being with friends " he replies leaning back on the counter.

" I was always a loner the past week or two I've made more friends than my entire childhood " I reveal.

" What did you do before moving here?" He asks.

" I worked as a bailbonds person not the most stable job but it paid " I say.

" Ok moving to more personal matters worst foster home?" He asks.

" Hmm I don't like to share but it wasn't the worst one per say but leaving hurt I was only three and the Swan's left me to have their own children start of many bad ones " I tell him.

" I was 6 moved in with a couple who seemed perfect at first they actually tried to sell me after three months they were arrested not a good time. " He says cracking a smile and my lips twitch at this.

" Longest foster home?" I ask.

" Here moved to Storybrooke when I was 12 lived with nuns before Fiona took me in. I was always happy but the people in this town were horrible to me. I do remember little Henry at age six a energetic boy never stopped running around he would always stop when Mrs. Blanchard was around or me Regina had me baby sit. Henry would even calm down when Gold came over before he went crazy something about us made him calm right down " Peter says smiling.

" That's nice I was in and out from birth to age 18 " I say not willing to give up anything about Henry's father.

" Sorry to here that I know how much it sucks " he says pouring the noodles into the now boiling water.

" Not your fault " I say.

" Are you going to take Graham up on his offer?" Peter asks.

" Don't know depends on if I will be arresting you that won't be a good start to being a foster mother " I tell him and he laughs. " I'm serious though if I take this job and am not always around I will need to know where you are " I say.

" That would be school, alright if you take the job I'll go to school but I can't promise no detentions. Hey the more I go the more Felix,Ruby,and Henry will go keep the kids off the streets " He says and I smile.

" Thanks I'll call him later " I say measuring out the milk, butter, and cheese powder. He stirs the mac and cheese. My feet start to hurt so I pull of my heels and socks stretching out my toes. I walk back over to the kitchen and Peter stands up with bowls pouring the noodles in the cheese sauce which smells fantastic. That's when I notice he is like four inches taller than me with my shoes we were always around the same height. " Wow your a lot taller than me " I say out loud I can't believe I never noticed so much for being an observer.

" Not by much Henry probably will be too " He says shrugging and handing me my bowl and spoon. I go to the couch and sit down we don't talk while we eat but the silence isn't uncomfortable. After we finish the dishes I put in Peter Pan just to make fun of him. He sighs sitting down with a smile on his lips he puts his legs up on the coffee table. I stretch out and put my feet in his lap. During the movie I point out how he looks like Peter Pan.

" I am not a ginger " He says and I burst out laughing like that was the problem with comparing him to a storybook character. Somewhere along the line he fell asleep because he slumps over his head now on my legs. He is a lot heavier than he looks and I can't move him without waking him up so I turn of the movie and let sleep take over me to.

* * *

 _Fluffy ending love it. The trivia was made up so don't hold it to the show. I know Emma is supposed to have met Ashley after being confronted by Regina but that will have to wait till the next part I wanted a sort of fight scene. Anyways hope you enjoyed as always follow,favorite, and comment please._


	5. Chapter 5

Emma:

I groggily wake up and hear Peter starting to mumble angrily again. It looks like we completely switched sides in sleep because my head is resting on his lap and his legs are sprawled out in my lap. I shake him awake to keep the nightmares from him." Peter wake up " I say getting off the couch.

" What " he groans turning over to face the back of the couch.

" It's time to get up we've been asleep for " I start looking at the clock " ugh four hours Mary Margaret will be home soon we slept the rest of the morning it's 1:00 her shift ends at 1:30 " I say and he rolls off the couch rubbing his eyes.

" Alright alright I'm up thanks for waking me up before the nightmare " Peter says standing up.

" I'm going to call Regina and see if Henry is ok " Peter says pulling out phone. " Hey Regina is Henry alright?" He asks putting it on speaker so I can here.

" Yes he went to bed after we treated his eye he should be better tomorrow thanks for sticking up for him " Regina says.

" No problem I'll keep doing it cause I'm guessing you don't want him knowing how to break someone's arm " Peter says.

" I'll break yours if you teach him " she threatens and he laughs.

" Alright talk to you later " Peter says hanging up a smile back in place. He smiles a lot for someone who doesn't get along with others. When I was in the system even with a good family I almost never smiled.

" Let's go to Granny's grab lunch and get some dressers for you and I we can't live out of suitcases " I tell him.

" Alright let's go " He says grabbing his sneakers from the kitchen. I put on my socks and boots grabbing my jacket we walk down to my car. I drive us to Granny's and we go to sit down for lunch.

" Hey Peter you ok I should have come to the station in so sorry " Ruby says running to hug him and intercept's him from sitting.

" Ruby darling it's ok I'm find Henry's fine the other kid isn't everything is good " Peter says kissing her cheek " And Ruby you should cover up more you could catch a cold " he says his eyes running over her and he licks his lips. She smirks and pulls out of his arms now in waitress mode.

" I"ll have lasagna and a Pepsi " I tell her.

" Let me guess Cheeseburger with everything, fries, and a vanilla milkshake with whipped cream " She says to Peter.

" You know me too well " Peter says and she nods going behind the counter. " I should get a job to help pay for these things " Peter says to me.

" I'm getting a job I can pay just fine" I tell him.

" No I'll see anyone is hiring if I'm going to stay out of trouble I'll need something to do " Peter says. Ruby sets down our food and drinks.

" That was fast " I say.

" Granny always has lasagna on hand and she started making Peter's food when he came in, his food is always on the house don't worry about it " Ruby says.

" But I see him pay all the time " I challenge.

" The mayor pays him to keep Henry out of trouble he doesn't like taking the money cause he likes hanging out with Henry. He never leaves money if Granny is watching she won't let him " Ruby says.

" Yep and I will keep paying whenever I can just to spite her " Peter says with a smirk and Granny walks by smacking him on the head with a dishtowel before wiping down a table. I start laughing and drop the lasagna all over my tank top and I grown pulling off my jacket and heading for the laundry room in the back.

* * *

Peter:

I smile pulling Ruby back towards me and she sits on my lap eating my fries. " We have school tomorrow " I say to her and she scoffs in disgust.

" Why?" She asks.

" Emma is taking a job as sheriff and wants me where she knows I will be and you are coming with " I tell her.

" You never listened to Fi what's different about Emma?" She asks pouting.

" I like Emma, and she is my last shot in Storybrooke unless you want me to move " I say taking her hand and looking into her pretty eyes that are filled with so much passion and loyalty.

" NO " She says and I smile at her. " You can't leave " she says and I cradle her closer to my chest.

" I won't I promise, school tomorrow I better see you " I tell her.

" You will, where are you going after this?" She asks.

" To get dressers so we don't have to live out of suitcases " I say and she nods smiling at me.

" Service ?" a rather rude Leroy asks. Ruby smiles at me and kiss her cheek before she stands up taking his order. Emma comes back out of the laundry room a blue button up on.

" Had an interesting conversation with a pregnant maid " Emma says sitting back down.

" Ashley, poor girl really sweet " I reply. We finish and pay when a loud crash comes from outside. A car is being dropped off by a teenage boy. " That's Billy his dad runs the tow company he helps out " I tell her unnerved by his presence he has wanted Ruby for years.

" Billy you almost broke my wolf thing " Ruby shrieks at him when he comes in.

" Sorry Ruby but it's fine " he says his eyes almost popping out as he takes in her outfit. I give an involuntary low growl. I don't know where it came from but I have always been protective of what I think is mine. I move in front of Ruby in a possessive way my face is twisted into a scowl that makes Billy look like he wants to run out of the diner.

" No problem just be careful " Ruby says her arms snaking around my waist, and I relax at her touch.

* * *

Emma:

It was like when he was shielding Henry the possessive acts are a little intense but he just wants to hold onto what he knows for someone who is given up with out explanation as much as he has been.

" Come on let's go we have shopping to do " I say and he nods giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek and we walk out of the diner. I get in the car and he follows smiling again. " Have you always been so... " I trail off looking for a better word.

" Possessive, yes but this is the first place I can be I have things here, and friends " he says.

" I'm not the expert but I'm guessing your animal like protectiveness is unhealthy " I say turning into the store parking lot.

" No doubt but I didn't like they way he was looking at her just like I didn't like a gun in your son's face " he says.

" Technically you shielded Henry so you would have been shot but your right it can come in handy but it seems to cause a certain fear in others, Billy looked like he wanted to jump out of his own skin " I say and he laughs.

" I'll keep it in check " Peter says and we walk into the store. Instinctively we drift to the easy assembly cheaper ones and are fine with ones that mean nothing to leave behind just they way we have to live. Mine is a light blue and his is green I pay for them and I can practically feel Peter's uneasiness about letting me buy him something. It's only 100 for each but he is bouncing on his feet and takes his from the woman.

" Thank you, Emma " He tells me putting it in the backseat. I set mine down next to his and give him a smile.

" Your welcome no big deal " I say and he nods getting in the passenger seat. " Honest I like taking care of someone " I say.

He smirks " Great I'm your dog now " he says and I laugh starting up the engine.

" Come on let's see if we can get them put together with out help " I say and he smiles relaxing. It's strange how natural he looks when he is angry but it is a stranger side, animal like and it shouldn't belong with a boy who can be so laid back and happy. Peter is a strange one it's like he is two separate people in one body. Oh come on I sound like Henry now he just has anger problems.

" Alright I'm not to bad at building things " Peter says and we pull into the building parking lot. I like that about Storybrooke everything is close together. He grabs them both and I know not to argue with him and I let him in. I don't expect him to struggle with the boxes so I'm not surprised when he sprints up the stairs with no problems. Mary Margaret stands in the door way a surprised expression on her face as she looked the furniture.

" Are gonna stand there or help?" I ask. Peter smirks and walks into the loft setting them down. We take them out and start to build he quickly glances at the instructions and starts building.

" Hold this " he says and I turn around grabbing what he said to. He screws it in and sets it to the side working on another piece I turn back to mine and grab to pieces of wood.

" Wrong piece " he says replacing it with the right one and I grin sheepishly. I grab some screws and here him click his tongue giving me the right screw. I sigh and try to follow the instructions. I look over and he is half way done I clench my jaw when he turns and starts to work on mine with out a snide little comment and I smile at him. I see his lips twitch in a smile and I walk over to Mary Margaret who is watching us with an amused smile.

" It's funny sometimes he acts like a parent and you seem like the kid " she notes.

" Well he is just better at building "I say.

" True it's always nice when he acts like an adult I remember when Henry was having a hard time I thought an adult was talking to him at first before I saw it was Peter. Other times he acts like a seven year old " She says.

" I'm right here " he says smiling.

" Hey these are compliments " I say and he rolls his eyes and goes back to his work. Someone knocks on the door and Mary Margaret walks over and opens it.

" Mr. Gold hello " she says sweetly.

" Is Miss Swan here ?" He asks and I walk over.

" I am " I say shielding Peter from his view.

" May I come in?" He asks too politely and before I say anything he walks into the loft.

" What do you want ?" I say moving in front of Peter and Gold is glaring daggers at him.

" I have a job, what is he doing here?" He demands.

" I'll go hop in the bath " Mary Margaret says walking away.

" I'm his new foster mother " I reply. " What's the job?" I ask.

" Not with him here " he says and Peter growls.

" Like I'm leaving you alone with Emma " he says.

" Peter upstairs " I say and he glares dashing up the stairs and out of sight but I know he is listening in.

" I'm looking for a girl " he starts.

* * *

Peter:

I sit hidden from view and have to bite my lip not to laugh when he says Ashley attacked him. Poor girl I will help Emma with it of course. I don't like being so far away from her with the loon. When he leaves I'm downstairs in an instant.

" Well?" I ask. I then see Henry standing by telling Emma not to do what Gold said.

" The dressers will have to wait " she says. I nod following her out of the loft Henry trailing behind.

" Come on Ruby knew her she might have an idea " I say and she nods driving us to Granny's. I get out and walk behind Emma into the diner Henry following. There Ruby is showing too much skin I know I should like it but as her friend I know it's wrong. I give her a 1000 watt smile and she drifts over to us.

" Do you know where Ashely went ?" Emma asks.

" No " Ruby answers quickly. I sigh and grab her by the waist pulling her towards me and looking into her green/grey eyes. I know she wishes she has just green eyes but I love her eyes so full of life and now lies.

" Ruby " I say softly in a way I know she can't resist.

" Not with Henry here " she says and I scowl.

" Ruby " I say more sharply.

" Check with Sean " she says her head tilting up to mine. I'm only an inch taller than her and when she wears heels it doesn't matter. I smile and kiss the edge of her lips. She smiles against my cheek before turning her head and catching my lips. I don't pull away but wrap my arms tighter against her waist my lips moving in sync with hers and she bites my bottom lip I return the favor.

" This is a family establishment " Granny says from behind us and I pull away turning to see an amused Granny and Emma.

" Gross " Henry says shaking his head.

Ruby is blushing scarlet red. I brush my lips against hers once more before letting her go.

" Thank you Ruby " I say softly following Emma out of the diner.

" Don't say anything " I say to Emma who frowns.

" I'm technically your mother for the time being" she points out.

" Right and technically I would never talk to my mom about that" I say and she growls pressing the accelerator harder than necessary. We get to Sean's and it's a bust he hasn't seen her in months. We drive back to Granny's and Emma has barely stopped when I jump out of the car and storm into the diner.

" RUBY " I shout and she comes out from the back.

* * *

Ruby:

I jump when I here Peter shout my name. He has never used that tone with me before. I walk out from behind the counter and see the fury in his green eyes the distrust as he looks at me. I have never lied to him before and he just figured out I did. " Hi Peter " I say my voice cracking.

" You lied to me " he seethes walking towards me and I back up into the counter.

" I'm sorry but Ashely is my friend and I needed to protect her " I tell him he looks like I slapped him.

" So that kiss was a lie too just something to fluster me enough so I couldn't think straight, I should have known Sean left her if you hadn't kissed me I might have remembered. I'm proud you've learned to be such a manipulator just like me never thought you would stoop that low " He says and I gulp tears springing to my eyes. He thought the kiss was fake that it didn't mean anything I can see him breaking his anger subduing because I really hurt him.

" Peter no it wasn't " I say.

" Save it " He growls backing away from me disgust in his eyes.

" Ruby where is your car?" Emma asks.

" Ashley " Peter says and I look away. He laughs darkly galring at me.

" No wonder your car was in the shop you had this planned before she was going to leave anyways your car could barely drive around town and to get it out of Storybrooke it needed to be fixed. Billy must have been in on it or he would have asked why you just now wanted your car fixed. Was that the flirty glances he kept sending you. Did you kiss him to or did you stoop a little lower?" Peter asks. I start crying and run out back I knew just how cruel he could be but I deserved it I lied to him he was only ever truthful.

* * *

Emma:

I sigh seeing how broken my second son is he looks like his heart was split in two. I'm sure his claims were all lies Ruby wouldn't do anything that dirty but kissing him was a dirty move unless she really meant it. I don't have time to worry about that I leave with a shaking Peter and I know he wants to cry but he won't not till he thinks he is out of sight.

" Hurry we need to go " Henry says I should have known he wouldn't go home. I speed us towards the town line my eyes drifting from the road to Peter.

" That's the car " He says and I slam my breaks. We see Ashley in labor and I try to help her stand but she can't Peter bends down and scoops her into his arms I don't know how he is so strong. He puts her in the passenger seat and takes her hand from the back wordlessly. I start giving her a speech about children and she wants her baby so I have to do something about it. She gets another contraction and I here a crack and look back at Peter's hand he doesn't even flinch. His eyes really look dead like he isn't in there. I recall what he said about trust. I doubt Ruby can earn his trust back and she knows you can't flirt your way back into his trust zone.

" Wheelchair " I say when we pull into the hospital they rush back to get one and Peter picks her up again and she screams loudly. He sets her in the wheelchair I start to get worried he hasn't said a single word since he pointed out the car.

" Check his hand " I say to a nurse but he pulls away.

" I need him right now " Ashley says through her screams and tears.

" Alright " He mutters following them her crushing his hand again. I wish I had someone willing to hold my hand when I had Henry. I pace the room awaiting Gold's arrival.

* * *

Peter:

I sit holding Ashley's hand turned away from the birth happening in front of me. She is crushing my hand but I don't care. How could Ruby do that I should have known like I could ever be loved all I have to do know is wait for Emma to get sick of me. " Congratulations it's a girl " Dr. Whale says placing her on Ashley's chest.

" What are you going to name her?" I ask forcing the words out of my mouth.

" Alexandria " Ashley replies and they go take care of her while a nurse exams my hand.

" I'll have to ask your foster mother to do x-rays " she says.

" No need just wrap it " I say. She sighs tightly wrapping my hand and giving me _Aleeve_ which I ignore and walk out of the room. My stomach grumbles and I pull out some cash and get disgusting hospital food. Though I would be more likely to throw up Granny's food at this point. I eat the turkey sandwich and Henry finds me in the cafeteria.

" Hey Peter " he says, I give a half smile and stand up. He wraps his arms around my waist his head just below my rib cage.

" Hey Henry " I say the words thick and heavy in my mouth.

" You know Ruby wouldn't have kissed you like that just to distract you " Henry says and I push him away from me. I glower at him it is easier to be angry then to forgive. I stop glaring at Henry because I'm not mad at him. I make my way over to the couch and he sits next to me his head leaning on my shoulder. He shuts his eyes and I hear his heart beat slow so I know he is asleep. I feel so empty but Henry leaning on me makes me feel a little better. Emma comes to us and I look up at her. She knows how distressed I am she always knows how I feel.

" Come on it will be 5 soon we have to get him home " she tells me and I nod picking him up. I strap him in to his seat and Emma drives us to the manor.

" Henry wake up " I say softly.

" What ?" he asks sleepily.

" Your home you have three minutes go, go, go " I say and he bounds out of the car calling goodbye and slamming the house door shut. Emma drives us away to the loft.

" Please talk to me " Emma pleads.

" What do you want me to say, one of my best friends and crush used me to help her friend get her self in more trouble " I say burying my head in my hands.

" Peter you know she didn't betray you. She never even planned to kiss you because she never imagined you would get so close to her. She kissed because she wanted to. She didn't bribe Billy in that way she is so head over heels in love with you it's sad. Sure she lied about Ashley and yes Ashley did get hurt but she had no way of knowing that would happen " Emma says parking the car in the building parking lot.

" I don't care she lied so to me that kiss meant nothing " I snap even if it was a lie.

" That's a lie I don't need my superpower to tell you that. You wouldn't be like this if it didn't. You are hurt because it meant a lot to you " Emma says and I gulp tears filling my eyes.

" I can't " I start my voice cracking. " I can't love anyone not when I'm going to be thrown away " I tell her.

" I'm not throwing you away Peter you are staying with me until I say your not and trust me it isn't coming any time soon " Emma says.

" I'm sorry " I mutter.

" Don't be, and Peter we don' have to go in you can let out the tears I'm well aware of how much it hurts to hold them in" She says reaching over and pulling me into a hug. I let my tears fall silently and Emma says nothing. After a few minutes I pull away wiping my eyes and giving her a smile.

" Thanks " I say climbing out of her car.

" No problem " She says and we walk up side by side into the loft. Mary Margaret is walking around singing and cleaning. She gives me a smile and doesn't say anything I trust Emma won't tell her what happened. We go back to our dressers and I finish mine quickly and move to help Emma who so badly needs it.

" Wrong screw " I say.

" What's the damned difference ?" she asks scowling.

" Different size " I point out and she sighs. I start doing it for her and she doesn't protest. She makes us ramen noodle soup and we sit finishing her dresser together. I go and take a hot shower changing into a t-shirt and flannel pants. I start moving all clothes into my dressers after we move it next to my bed.

* * *

Emma:

Peter goes to sleep early and I stay up doing the dishes and dodging my chatty room mates questions. After Mary Margaret goes to bed I sit up waiting for his nightmares to come. I call Graham and accept the position. When his dreams don't come I turn off my light and climb into bed falling asleep.

" No Ruby, wait " I here and wake up walking to my son he is crying in his sleep. " I'm sorry please come back " he mutters turning.

" Peter" I say and he lets out a sob.

" Mom?" A cracked voice asks.

" I'm right here sweetheart " I say and he is half awake.

" Ruby she " he mutters.

" She will forgive you " I say.

" ok " he mumbles closing his green eyes.

"Goodnight sweetheart " I say to him.

" Goodnight mom " he says and my heart swells with joy. I climb into bed sitting awake and watching my second son. I hate parting with Henry just as I hate there isn't anything I can do to help Peter during his nightmares. I never new how much I wanted him to call me mom. He was making me crazy he had come in and with out my knowledge jumped over every wall I had. At least he didn't tear them down and leave me vulnerable to others. I had torn down his walls but Ruby had been doing that she got to his heart and in the same hours shattered it everything he feared came crashing down onto him. He got angry at first every word intended to cut and cut deep and they worked. Confident radiant cheerful Ruby bolted from the room and he left like a storm. Then he retreated into his mind and tried to ignore his problems. Finally he cracked and showed weakness around me I'm sure he won't call me mom in public or even in private. I sit at the edge of his bed and watch him sleep. His empty green eyes scared me more than his fury green eyes. I know now never to piss him off because that was scary I'm sure he can get angrier he didn't want to physically harm Ruby no he could never do that to her.

" Felix, you know to do " A steely voice says snapping me out of my thoughts. I realize it was Peter Felix was his best friend. " Don't be an idiot you know what I'll do " he says sharply and I think he is awake.

" Peter, sweetheart" I say. His green eyes snap open and they look like emerald stones with danger ablaze in them. My neck hairs stand up my flight or fight instincts for once telling me to flee if I want to live. Yep he could defiantly get much angrier. He shakes his head and his eyes just have tiredness in them. " What was that dream about?" I ask weary of what voice he will be using.

" I'm not sure I was on an island and telling Felix what to do and there were other boys that looked terrified at my very presence " he says in his normal voice.

" You need to see Archie you were just talking full thoughts while asleep the tone of voice was horrifying and the eyes Peter somethings wrong " I say scared.

" Emma " he says and I keep shaking like a scared animal.

" Mom " he says in a soft voice wrapping his arms around me. " Maybe this is why I was kicked out of all those homes they thought I was possessed " He mutters and I laugh slightly. " Mom you need sleep " He says pushing me towards my bed and I climb in falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

6:00 pm

Mr. Gold storms to the mayor manor and bangs on the door. Regina goes down stairs and opens the door slightly for it to be shoved open by Gold. " Where is Henry?" he demands.

" Upstairs follow me " she says looking around and pushing open the wall with a mirror and shutting it behind her.

" Why does Peter Pan have strength and speed in this world?!" He demands.

" You left out intelligence " Regina says grinning.

" Tell me _please_ " Gold growls his voice dripping with venom.

" With all that magic I had to do something with it so I gave him intelligence, strength, and speed. I used your magic to give you a good life. Just like I used the werewolf's magic to give her speed as well. Oh and you had plenty of magic to spare so I kept the mad hatters memories. " Regina says. " What did Peter Pan ever do to you?" Regina asks.

" He took my father " Gold says in a half truth.

" Get over it " Regina seethes.

" Just like you got over your mommy issues " Gold taunts.

" I know why Hook hated you so much he took your wife but she was leaving either way. You taunt other people on there parent and relationship problems because yours are so horrible. " Regina growls.

" The pirate only man who keeps evading my murder attempts only man who is a threat to me knows every weakness I have " Gold growls showing to much weakness. His father had been breaking him. Peter running around town being raised Miss Swan. Sad thing is Gold wanted his father back every year on his birthday he would wish his father would show up and say something even to taunt him. Just to show he remembered he was alive and cared enough to taunt. Every year passed and passed with no showing but Rumple never stopped hoping not till the curse thankfully made him forget the bastard.

" You should leave you are clearly not well " Regina says opening the wall and the both of them leaving quickly and shutting it behind them. Henry sadly for operation Cobra had not heard any of it.

* * *

 _The end sorry it took so long to get out. I know Emma is super OCC in this fanfic. Anyways I couldn't resit the mom part next chapter. Sinkhole, Peter sees Archie but only starts to wake up more. Will Peter and Ruby work things out? Keep reading to find out. As always reviews urge me to write more. Follow and Favorite please._


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome back hope you enjoy the newest chapter. Not sure how I feel about the last chapter but I really enjoyed writing this one._

* * *

Peter:

My alarm goes off and I awake with a start. My head hurts like hell, my pillow is soaked and the previous nights memories hit me. I called Emma my mom multiple times, I was crying for Ruby, and I scared Emma with my second dream that I don't remember well. I moan and get out of my bed grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom. I change and wash off my face so it isn't red and brush my hair back with my hand. I grab my backpack that is empty because I refuse to do homework. I'm still upset with Ruby so I don't care if she comes to school or not. I text Felix telling him to show up today. I don't have to be at school for half hour. Emma is still asleep and Mary Margaret is gone she has to get there way before us. I put bread in the toaster and look at Emma wondering how she took the mom comments. I remember her saying sweetheart so I'm guessing not terribly.

" Emma up it's your first day " I say pulling off her covers. She shivers and curls into a ball. I sigh and shout " MOM ".

" What happened ?" She asks sitting up quickly.

" It's your first day of work, I'll make you coffee " I say turning on the machine.

" I'm guessing no Granny's for awhile" she says.

" If you want to eat there I won't stop you I just won't go " I tell her pouring in the grounds and grabbing her mug.

" Nope it's not good for me either to eat out all the time " Emma says.

" Ok then, have fun at work " I say pouring creamers into her coffee with three sugars.

" I bet I will, have fun at school " she says and I roll my eyes grabbing toast and heading for the door.

" Bye " I call shutting it behind me and walking towards the school. Felix is waiting out front for me and we walk to our lockers. They aren't supposed to be together but I kicked the other kid out of his space so they could be.

" Come on no trouble today Emma's orders " I tell him.

" So Ruby " He starts.

" No I'll tell you later " I snap. He sighs and spins my around. Ruby is in a full sweater scarf, jeans, and black leather boots. Her makeup is toned way down. I'm really touched by it but I can't forgive that easily.

" Ruby what the hell are you wearing ?" I ask walking to her.

" Clothes, it was cold out " she says.

" Yes because that stopped you before. Just because I'm mad at you isn't a reason to change your wardrobe. I suggested you do this because at the time you and I, I don't know but I thought you liked me. " I say

" I still do Peter that kiss was not fake or a distraction technique. I never did anything to bribe Billy he just towed it back his dad did the fixing. I did lie about Ashley and I'm sorry I shouldn't have but her baby, and I panicked. " She says.

" I'll think about forgiving you, go home and dress how you dress " I tell her giving her a smile and she smirks walking off.

" Never thought I see the day when you forgave someone " Felix says from behind me.

" Please you mess up all the time and I forgive you " I tell him and he shakes his head laughing. Henry goes sprinting to the front door past us.

" Henry " I call sprinting after him and quickly catching up I grab his coat collar stopping him.

" Where do you think you're going?" Felix asks leaning against the door.

" We just heard in home room about a sink hole near the mines I'm going to find the diamonds " he says. Felix opens his mouth to speak and I give him a quick glare he shuts his mouth.

" You can't run from school Henry " I tell him.

" You do it all the time, why are you even here?" He asks. I kneel down grabbing both his shoulders.

" Yeah I do and do you want to know how much trouble I get my self in when I do, and I get my friends in trouble you don't want to be like me, I'm here because your mother asked me to be " I tell him.

" Well why do you even care?" He demands and Felix rolls his eyes.

" Because as your sort of brother it is my duty to make sure you don't kill your self " I say.

" I don't care your not in charge I'm leaving " He says turning to realize Felix is blocking the door.

" Henry enough of the rebellious behavior it isn't going to help your mother be good for you if she has to force you to do anything, and it isn't going to help our mother break the curse " I bark out in a grown up tone that makes my throat scratch.

" Emma is my mother, and yes it will " he shouts pulling the fire alarm. Good thinking something I would have done. I sigh and throw Henry over my shoulders and Felix opens the door. Henry squirms and beats my back but I keep walking towards the mines it isn't a very far walk. Soon I shift him and Felix takes his legs so he has to stop squirming.

" Let me go " he demands and Felix laughs.

" Henry we are going to both of your mothers and they can sort out your behavior problems if you won't listen to me " I say setting him down. He is attempting an intimidating glare and I smile.

" You don't understand, you don't really believe " He accuses I grab his wrist.

" Your right I don't fully believe because I won't let myself for the greater good, do you really want Peter Pan waking up before everyone else and having time to form his plans " I question.

" Your right but it would be worse Peter Pan already has his plans you can't remember yet good thinking " he says calming down. " I'm sorry about before Emma is both our mothers and I will start behaving once the curse is broken " he announces before sprinting towards the taped of scene.

" Henry " I shout. Felix and I run after him and meet up with an angry looking Emma.

" Peter " she says raising an eyebrow. I grin sheepishly and back up from her. Felix snorts at me being afraid of an angry adult. I elbow him sharply in the ribs and he stops laughing.

" Well Henry here heard about the mine collapse and wanted to come here. Felix and I were stopping him but he pulled the fire alarm and well I carried him here over my shoulder. As I said I will always follow him so someone can make sure he doesn't hurt himself " I tell her.

" You carried him here ?" She asks.

" Easy he doesn't weigh much the struggling didn't help but I wasn't giving in so Felix helped" I explain.

" Henry this behavior has to stop " Regina says from behind mo-Emma her name is Emma.

" Sorry but I have to break the curse " he says and I can see Emma twitch. I look up at her with a stern look so she doesn't say anything.

* * *

Emma:

I twitch in frustration when Henry brings up the curse. I look over at Peter before I say anything and suddenly I feel like a kid caught with my hand in a cookie jar. It's a scary look I used to watch parents give kids and wish I could have someone to care enough to be mad. I don't know why he can be so grown up to the point of calming down others. Or so childish he seems like a three year old. Angry is horrible as well its the temper of child and the wrath of an adult. When he is silent it's worse, he has a way of drawing you in with a grin and joke.

" Alright but stand back " I say to Henry and Peter is smiling again.

" See that wasn't hard mom " Peter says and his eyes flash in worry at saying it to the public. I can feel Regina tense next to me and her angry gaze upon me.

" So it's mom now ?" She asks in a growl.

" Yes I have two sons anything wrong?" I demand and Henry starts towards the mines.

" Henry wait " Peter calls rushing after him. He and Henry slip through and the wall collapses behind them.

" PETER, HENRY " I scream running towards the settling dust.

" Henry no " Regina says going to the entrance.

" I'M OK " A voice says from behind the wall of rocks. " Peter he " He says voice cracking.

" What ?" I ask panicking.

" He- he won't wake up and he is barely breathing a rock is on his chest and one is crushing his leg. I can't move them mom, I don't want to lose my brother " he says and I can hear the tears in his eyes.

" Hey I'm not going to lose a son it's not going to happen" I say tears in my eyes. I have to stay strong for Peter. " I need you to move the rock try your hardest " I tell him. I here shifting and a clunk.

" I did it I moved them he is breathing better now " Henry says.

" We have to get him out " Graham says from behind me. " Can you carry him?" Graham asks.

" No way he is too heavy " Henry calls.

" Henry I need you to find a way out we have to go back for Peter " Regina says and I turn growling deeply.

" mom no " Henry cries in weak protest.

" Henry go " a hoarse voice says.

" Peter oh thank god " I say leaning against the rocks.

" Peter no I'm not leaving you " Henry says in between tears.

" Hey you have to be brave for me staying here won't help me " he says softly.

" Peter no " he cries.

" Henry listen to me you are going to find a way out and then you are going to come back with help and get me " Peter says sternly. He sounds like an adult I know what Mary Margaret meant now.

" Alright I promise I'm coming back right away " Henry says and I hear him pattering away.

" Peter are you ok " I ask leaning against the wall.

" Yes mom I'm just a little tired " he says.

" Mom?" Graham asks. My temper flares and I give a growl similar to Peter's.

" Nice growl " I hear from behind the rocks.

" It isn't illegal for a child to call his mother, mom " I say.

" It's alright mom no one in this town trusts me you'll find that out as time goes on" he says.

" Peter, I trust you " I tell him.

" I know mom I love you " he says in a way to final tone for me.

" That sounded like a good bye " I say. Graham and Regina have backed off I'm the only one still at the entrance.

" It hurts and I'm so tired but tell Henry I love him to I'll see you soon " he says.

" I love you too " I say tears falling softly. I here a noise and no reply I listen as hard as I can go here a faint noise of breath he just passed out.

" Emma I need your help " a voice says and I turn to see Graham I nod and follow him to a panel. " Archie went in he I going to find Henry and Peter " He tells me and I nod mind spinning at my two boys being in danger. I know I should be stronger but Peter is dying and I can't be there to help. He said I love you wait before I thought those words would be said. That's when I realized how much I love him too. I need both my sons safe and I will do what I need to get them back.

" Ok " I say wiping away the tears.

* * *

Peter:

My sight is slipping and my body starts to go numb. I think of Emma I said I love you. I said I would see her later. Henry needs me I can't leave my mom and little brother. I can't leave Ruby or Felix. My sight goes black and I can here Emma's cries behind me and I see trees again. Felix and I are standing on the island.

" Come on Peter we have a plan to complete " he says and we walk of to a cage.

" Good bye Wendy see you later Darling" dream me calls.

" Goodbye Pan for good " the girl snaps from in the cage and I laugh walking away when I here voices.

" Peter wake up " Henry calls. The island shifts from view and I hazily wake up and look at a distressed Henry who is shaking me.

" Come on Peter we need to get you out before Emma shoots someone visas you die down here " Archie says with a smile and I glare at his bad humor. I grab their hands but fall as a searing hot pain goes through my chest.

" Ahhh stop please " I beg collapsing.

" Peter ?!" Emma cries and I clench my jaw leveling my breathing.

" Peter what is this hot sticky warm stuff?" Henry asks and I suck in my breath. I groan and move my hand to my leg. Where the rock was and sure enough the skin is open and I feel blood and hard shattered bone.

" Blood " I say leaning back against the rocks.

" Peter I'm so sorry if I had listened we wouldn't be stuck in this stupid mine you wouldn't be hurt " Henry starts crying.

" Hey you know what it's gonna be fine I'm going to get out we are going to be fine " I tell him. I take his hand and pull myself up wrapping my arms around Archie's waist and around Henry's shoulders.

" Mom we are coming out " Henry calls.

" Oh thank god " she calls.

" Emma it looks like his leg was shattered by the rock and he must have some broken ribs " Archie calls. I am clenching my jaw and focusing on moving. We walk to the elevator.

" Peter you first " Henry says and I shake my head in protest unable to make a noise or I know I will scream. They set me down in the elevator and call for them to go up it has to be one at a time because they don't know how strong the elevator is. I can't here them clearly because everything is becoming fuzzy. I feel arms pulling me up and a familiar scent of cinnamon coming off of my mother.

" Oh my Peter your leg " she says and I get a proper look at it. The blood is still lightly flowing so that's why I feel so light headed the bone is sticking out and I can barely breath. I'm put on a gurney and I feel it moving.

" NO, not till Henry is safely out" I say tears forming in my eyes my from the searing pain. I grab EMT's shirt and pull him to face me giving him the deadliest glare I can. Another one pulls him away from me.

" No big deal not like Whale will hurry to treat him " they say walking off and Emma looks on in disbelief.

" I told you most people in this town can't stand the sight of me. You've only met people who can tolerate me" I tell her and she takes my hand.

" Dammit Peter always getting in trouble " Felix says.

" Shut up before I make you " I say. Every breath I take intensifies the pain so I lie back down. I feel Felix walk up behind me when the ground shakes again. I let out an unearthly sound.

" Peter are you alright " Emma asks looking pale as a ghost.

" Henry "I cry looking towards the elevator that was half pulled up.

" Archie and Henry are both in it. The rocks were falling and we had to risk it we need to get them out " Emma says pulling away from me. I find my self loosing consciousness.

I wake up in a hospital bed and don't feel so much pain. I am in a hospital gown and my leg is propped up. Emma is asleep on my arm he chair right next to my bed. Henry is curled up in the corner Regina next to him also asleep. I'm guessing they didn't mean to stay here. Emma looks up at me and I smile.

" Hey mom " I say kissing her forehead.

" Peter I was so worried when we got Henry back up you had passed out Felix was shouting at the EMT's they got right to work on you. Henry and Regina went home a few hours ago and came back an hour ago" Emma says.

" Should of stayed in school " I mutter looking at the time it's six.

" Hey Henry would have gotten killed if it weren't for you. I'm so proud of you. When Mary Margaret said you acted like an adult when you needed to I couldn't imagine that. The way you spoke to Henry and basically gave up being saved. I- I didn't know what to do you passed out and " she starts rambling I grab her hand.

" Emma I'm alright and Henry was very sorry about the whole ordeal so he might not even pull anymore stunts " I say. She rolls her eyes and gives weak smile. Her golden hair is in a rats nest. Her green eyes are red and so is her face.

" Mom go home take care of yourself I'll be here " I say with a grin.

" No I'm not leaving " she says.

" Go home, take a shower, get food a Granny's, go back home, and go to sleep" I instruct with the calmest voice I can.

" There you go being the adult again I just want to take care of you " she says.

" Taking care of yourself with give me peace of mind " I tell her and she laughs kissing my forehead and grabbing her jacket like I told her to.

" I will see soon " I say leaning back in my bed.

" Peter are you awake ?" Henry asks.

" Yep " I reply taking his hand when he comes over.

" I'm so sorry this is my fault " he says starting to cry again.

" No it is not I didn't have to follow you my choice we already went over this." I say wiping away his tears.

" Where did Emma go?" He asks.

" I told her to go home and sleep she is tired you should to " I say.

" Alright " He replied shaking Regina awake. She sighs and looks at me with a half smile.

" Feel better " she says leading Henry out. I fall back into my pillows and drift back to sleep.

 **Two Days Later:**

I wake up today I can go home. I've been hearing about all the drama from Emma. Mary Margaret has fallen for David Nolan and she is upset about it. Ruby comes and visits it usually ends up in a makeout session until the bloody heart monitors betray me and she is ushered out so I can calm down. Emma is coming in twenty minutes to get me so I'm bored out of my mind. Ruby walks in and I wave her over.

" Hey darling" I say. I remember the workers dream I had in the mines how I called Wendy darling. But I said it in a mocking tone like it was her last name. She called me Pan and Felix called me Peter. Peter Pan, Wendy Darling. I'm going crazy but Ruby's lips on mine pull me away from those thoughts. My arms wrap around her waist and I move to her jaw line and she moans. My machine starts beeping so I pull the wires off in leaving I don't need them. The angry nurse pulls Ruby away from me.

" Hey get lost " I bark out reaching and grabbing Ruby's wrist. I glare at the nurse who backs away out the door before I pull Ruby back to me.

" See what has the nurses so frustrated" Emma says and I pull away from my girlfriend. Grinning like a madman I'm sure.

" What about you and Graham ?" I question. She shakes her head and I know something happened right away.

" Darling I'll see you later " I say kissing her goodbye. I know how stupid it was to think Ruby used me but when I'm angry I don't think straight. Ruby nods and leaves blushing.

" What happened?" I ask Emma who helps me into the wheel chair smirking because she knows how much I hate the thing.

" He and Regina well I saw him climbing out of Regina's window. " she says and and I gasp how had I not known this was going on.

" Well what about Mary Margaret and David?" I ask she smiles clearly glad for the topic change.

* * *

Emma:

I smile at Peter he knew I didn't want to talk about Graham anymore. " David broke her heart and is staying with Kathryn." I say.

" Good for him " Peter says and I stop so quickly he winces and grips the sides of the wheelchair.

" Sorry. And how is that a good thing he hurt my friend " I say angrily.

" He made a choice and didn't keep both women stringing along and I don't like Mary Margaret she doesn't like me. Did you see her coming to visit me?" He asks and I can tell he is getting irritated.

" Alright but we do live with her " I say.

" Fine fine but she avoids me, I do play nice. " Peter says.

" Hey your brother loves you isn't that good enough " I say.

" And hopefully my mother " Peter says.

" And your mother loves you " I say with a laugh.

" Good both your sons love you " Peter says.

" Alright, ready to be home ?" I ask.

" Yes I hate hospitals, nurses. Ugh at least I have Ruby to keep me company "Peter complains.

" Good to see you made up, she's a good girl for you " I tell him and he grins and blushes.

" Sure sure " he says pink still in his cheeks.

" Alright I'll leave you alone, Granny's ?" I ask with a smirk.

" Yes " he says eagerly his blush growing I laugh out loud and wheel him towards the bug. He stands up by himself and climbs in the passenger seat. I sighs at him and golf the wheelchair up and set it in the back he pulls the crutches that I tried to hide out from the backseat and grins. I roll my eyes and drive to Granny's. Ruby is switching the signs outside and waves at us, winking at Peter.

" Hey darling " he calls out getting out of the car and steading himself.

" Couldn't stay away?" Ruby asks.

" Your right I've missed Granny's milkshakes too much " he says and she rolls her eyes walking over to him. He leans in and pecks her lips before smiling and going into the diner. We sit out our usual table by the front window and he leans back against the glass a smile on his face when Granny brings over our food we get the same thing ever time. He hungrily digs in and sips his drink before looking up at me with a cocked eyebrow and looks down at my food.

" Eat " he tells me and I am about to tell him he can't tell what to do when my stomach growls. I sigh and eat my food while he has a smug look on his face. He runs his hand through his sandy hair. His green eyes are filled with boredom that I know will result in pranks.

" Movie later?" I ask and he nods smiling again.

" Is Mary Margaret a mess?" he asks finishing his drink.

" A bit she might be crying but I bet some homemade hot coco will cheer her up" I say.

" As long as their is chocolate to melt I can do it " Peter says.

" We always have chocolate" I say setting the money down for my meal knowing they won't take it for Peter's.

" Bye Ruby I'll see you later " Peter calls.

" Like when later, I don't like waiting " Ruby says walking to meet us.

" Well I can't be from my girlfriend for long " Peter says and she blushes kissing him. He leans back against the table arm around her waist. I look away and here them pull apart.

" See you later " Ruby says walking off. Peter is grinning again and we walk to the bug. I smile at him being happy I love being a mother I decide. We get to the appartment and he gets out opening the door I grab the wheel chair and carry it up the stairs making sure he doesn't fall.

" oh Emma your home" Mary Margaret says with tears. She is too much of a romantic true love and all that. Peter limps in the apartment.

" Oh Peter hi" she says annoyed she clearly doesn't like him and that really unnerves me. I don't know why everyone hates him so much. One nurse flat out refused to take care of him. I arrested and held her over night for neglecting to do his job. Some people had the nerve to come to me and congratulate me on the easy removal of Peter. They assumed he had died from some nasty rumors going around took my effort not to shoot them I wonder what he ever did. When ever I ask people they shrug and say it's always been that way. Regina remarked how Peter braved through but it was hell on his attitude and wasn't always so cruel. I don't really care about their opinions and I'm just glad Regina doesn't hate the boy. Archie was even hesitant about taking him on as a client something about being disturbed by a darkened soul. Peter is going tomorrow and hopefully he won't have nightmares.

" Mrs. Blanchard sorry about David he is missing out is loss, hot coco ?" He asks with a 1000 watt smile and velvety voice that any good politician would die for. It irks me how my superpower isn't blaring at this lie. I just know it is because of what he told me. She gives a half smile and nods. He winks at me and turns on the stove grabbing milk so it is extra thick. I need to learn how to win people over better maybe my relationship with Regina would be better that way.

" You alright ?" I ask her sitting down on the couch next to her.

" Getting there it's just I have always believed in true love and I don't know how this can happen " I roll my eyes but give an encouraging smile. Peter comes with three mugs for us all.

" Have you ever read a fairy tale. Take Snow White for example the two met fell in love and parted ways when Snow was thought dead they were brought back together. Or Cinderella when she had to leave the ball and a shoe bright them back. Another example Sleeping Beauty Philp had to fight a dragon and break a curse to get her. Or the little mermaid an evil witch. Do you see where I'm going with this the two heroes meet fall in love go apart and overcome a bump before falling in eternal love you'll be alright " Peter says. It is so sickeningly sweet it makes me gag. He has a huge grin in his face and Mary Margaret is absorbing every fake word fairy tales aren't real.

" Well she is Snow White so it is only a matter of time before Prince Charming comes back " I say and he laughs.

" Yep now Graham I wonder who he was " Peter says and I look down. Fairy tales aren't real Graham and I will never be anything.

" Like you and Ruby" I say.

" True but if the curse is real it won't last little red riding hood and Peter Pan are not the same story. Neither of us got true loves " Peter says.

" What about Wendy?" I ask.

" No she left, if anything Neverland was Pan's true love and Wendy was the bump in the road " Peter says and I roll my eyes.

" Come on we are watching _Cinderella_ a sappy romance " I say putting it in. Peter grabs us blankets and I sit in the middle. Peter gets the lights and we sit back watching the old classic. He leans over to me.

" I can play nice " he says in a whisper. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. His leg is propped up on the table. I wonder how much pain medicine he is on because he hasn't been using his crutches and is limping around. I sigh and settle in to the movie. He drifts off and Mary Margaret helps me lift him to his bed. I tuck him in and she goes up to her bed. I clean up and watch him sleep he is muttering about the mines and sweating. I sit on the end of his bed. He calms at my touch and stops muttering.

" Goodnight Peter I love you " I say.

" Love you too" he mutters turning and I can see him wince. He hasn't complained about the pain at all and I feel so bad. I remember the shear terror and panic when Henry said he wouldn't wake up. The pain, pride, and love when he said I love you and goodbye at the same time. Just to ensure Henry would get out ok. I didn't know if I would ever feel love again but then Henry came into my life. Peter too and my boys changed my whole outlook on the word. I know I will be able to live again maybe not romantically for awhile but I feel more put together than I ever had. I curl up on the end of his bed knowing I'm going to make a habit of this and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The end till next time. Poor Peter he will get better don't worry. I know I skipped through the whole Mary Margaret David drama but it just wasn't something Peter would care about and he is what I centered the story about. I love writing big brother Henry so be prepared for more of that. Review, Follow, and Favorite please. Hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing.

* * *

Emma:

I wake up to Peter's alarm and promptly turn it off. We decided a few days ago he wouldn't go to school with the way teachers treated him and the amount of learning he got from it. Instead he would help out at the station and keep Henry out of trouble. He opens his eyes and yawns. His hand moves to his side and he grimaces. I get off of the front of his bed and go to his medicine. He has to take two medinces one for the pain and the other to fight bacteria from getting in his leg.

" Here have some water " I say bringing it all over to him. He puts the pills in his mouth and takes a sip of water swallowing them both.

" Thanks " he says setting the water down.

" Drink you'll get dehydrated " I say and he is too tired to fight me so he drinks the rest of the cup.

" Come on I'm ready to be a deputy sheriffs assistant " he says pulling back his covers and grabbing at his sheets in pain.

" Calm down ,take it slow, wait for the meds to kick in before you hurt yourself more " I say pushing him back down. I feel his muscles tense and his breath shorten as he resists it. I give him a pointed glare and he lies back down grinning.

" Breakfast in bed dearest mother?" He asks innocently and I roll my eyes walking into the kitchen. I start on waffles while he moves around he clearly hates sitting still. I get out a breakfast tray. Of course Mary Margaret would have these. I put his three waffles on the plate with whipped cream no syrup he doesn't like it on waffles for some reason. I pour him OJ and bring it to him.

" Here you go " I say.

" Thank you mom, I hate being helpless " he says sitting up.

" Aww I get to treat like a sick kid this way I think it's cute " I say ruffling his hair. He glares and smooths back his hair.

" I'm not a little kid " he whines taking a bite off his waffle and getting whip cream in his lip. I grin and wipe it away.

" Of course your not sweetheart " I say kissing his forehead and backing away from his bed. He glares and jumps before falling back wincing in pain.

" I hate you " he hisses out a smile on his face. I'm smiling and I feel full of love and happiness right now. I never realized how lonely I was till now. Peter is digging into his food and making a mess of himself.

" What?" He asks with a glare.

" You made a mess " I say handing him a napkin. He blushes slightly and wipes off his chin and lip.

" Come on we should go to the station soon " Peter says.

" No I can call for the day off I'm still upset with Graham "I tell him hoping he will agree.

" Alright what ever you want mum he will probably come around here. want me to beat him up?" Peter asks and I laugh.

" Yes my bed ridden son I want you to beat up a police officer " I say with a laugh.

" I'm not so sure he even has bullets in that gun " Peter says and I burst out into a fit of giggles.

" Well my gun has bullets " I say grinning and he raises an eyebrow.

" Was it so smart to tell me that?" He asks with a crooked grin and trouble in his fiery green eyes.

" Probably not but you wouldn't go so far as to take my gun I know you wouldn't " I say sitting on the end of his bed again.

" You two are adorable " Mary Margaret says walking in with groceries.

" Why aren't you teaching?" I ask.

" I could ask the same of you but I took a personal day much like you " She tells me and I move to help her out the food away.

" You have the same eyes you and Peter " she remarks.

" No Emma's are more bright emerald I have darker green sometimes black when I'm angry " Peter says from across the loft.

" Also his almost always have trouble, mischief, and fire in them " I tell her closing the freezer.

" Never noticed the difference " she says." If he was younger anyone would think you were his mother " she adds.

" I am his mother " I growl angry that people keep bringing this up.

" Well it's not like you are going to adopt him he turns 18 soon and he can be out of your care " she says like its no big deal. I turn to see the look in his eyes that kills me. He is sitting on the end of his bed now don't know how he moved. His eyes are searching mine for indication what Mary Margaret is saying is true. His lips are in a thin line he is clearly on the fence about being upset or just pissed at who I don't know.

" I could adopt him right here right now before he turns 18, and I don't want him out of my care. That would be like saying I want Henry to leave me alone, which I don't in any way" I hiss.

" Sorry I didn't know you cared about him so much. I mean it's not like he can care about you so quickly I swear he doesn't have feelings " she says with so much nativity it makes my head spin. I here a snarl behind me and see an absolutely livid Peter.

" Or ears apparently " he says with a cold laugh.

" Why would you assume that?" I ask angrily glaring at the young women who I thought was my friend.

" Wait a minute I just thought " she starts putting up her hands.

" No you didn't think. I would not say I love you to just anyone I haven't said it to anyone but Henry and Emma before in my life I think. Sure I love Felix and Ruby but I don't go around shouting it off the rooftops. Unlike you, I just how can you be so naive. I wouldn't call Emma my mother for fun and she wouldn't call me her son just cause. You of all people should understand love. And about my feelings who last night reminded you what true love was. Who made you hot coco and treated lightly on your feelings but hey I guess I'm worthless. " he snarls getting off his bed. He stalks forward like a predator after prey even with the limp because of the cast.

" I think I should go " Mary Margaret says with a gulp and leaves. I relax just enough to be able to face my rage filed boy. His eyes are black like he said when angry. A green fire is burning away in them as he looks completely murderous.

" Hey she is so wrong Peter. Your my son, I love you and if you wanted I would adopt you " I say forcing the words out. I don't like feeing vunerable telling people straight out how I feel. With Peter I feel like I'm lying to him if I don't and he always knows when I'm lying to him.

" God I bring drama with me where ever I go. Sad thing is I still don't know what I did to bring upon this hatred of me. I tried to fix it the beginning I bet Regina or Fiona has some sad stories about me trying to make friends. Sometimes it would work and then the parents would get them away from me. Granny liked me for some reason and Ruby fell for me the first day we met. I remember the way she choked and Granny said that was the first time she shut up. Henry used to throw these temper tantrums in Granny's then I would walk in and he would reach out to me and stop crying. He did the same for Mrs. Blanchard or even Gold of course Regina only ever asked me to watch him. No one ever knew why always thought Mary Margaret would be the best choice. She is too naive to know but she says the wrong thing often like just then and after she plays the victim the wronged one and won't take responsibility for her actions. She is easy to persuade as well I bet I can get her to let us stay here still. " he says shaking his head.

" I don't want to talk to Fiona and I doubt Regina will tell me anything which is too bad " I say.

" Hey you never know she likes me that could be common ground seeing as she doesn't think your stealing me from her " he says smiling. I grin and kiss his cheek. His eyes have returned to a sparkly green. I hear a knock at the door and Peter looks up as well.

" Emma hi just making sure your ok it's only your first week so I figured you might have bailed " Graham says when I open the door. I can feel Peter's heated gaze behind us so I let Graham in.

" Well I needed to take a day to think it over and Peter was in a lot of pain we had problems with Mary Margaret so yes I took a day off I don't know if I can work for you if I can't trust you " I say to him.

" With Regina I don't feel anything I just can't " he starts.

" Not with Peter here " I snap.

" I would leave but " Peter says pointing to his leg.

" Emma will you come with me I promise I will make you see you can trust me " he says and giving him the befit of the doubt I agree.

" I'll see you later " Peter calls pulling out his phone and calling either Ruby or Felix I'm guessing. I leave with Graham to see what this is all about.

* * *

Peter:

I call Felix but turns out his family is in therapy like that will help them. I call Ruby and she can come over soon. Till then I'm left to be bored and worry about living places I don't trust Mary Margaret she is hiding something. A knock is on the door and I go over as fast as possible and open the door.

" Ruby how did you get her so quickly?" I ask.

" I drove " she says.

" Rub in the car " I say shutting the door and turning away.

" Aww if you want a ride all you have to do is ask. " she says.

" Yes when I loose all my pride I will call my girlfriend for a ride" I say.

" You get rides from your mother " she points out.

" Oh shut up " I say kissing her. She stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around my neck. I lift her up and sit on the couch. I pull away for air and she smiles at me adjusting her weight so none of it is on my right leg. I tilt my head up and she captures my lips in a kiss. Her hands entwine into my hair. She bites my bottom lip and I open my mouth to allow her entrance. I move my hand to the small of her back when I hear the door open. Ruby sighs into my mouth and pulls away.

" I'm sorry I just wanted to apologize " Mary Margaret says with a red blush.

" I would have thought we would be kicked out " I say with a smirk. Ruby pressed into my side and gives me a warning look. I intake sharply and glare at her.

" No I just never thought Emma would take you in for good" she says and I raise my eyebrow at Ruby so she won't say anything.

" It's fine just don't make assumptions Emma is the one you want to apologize to. And could you just give me some space right now that will be your apology. " I say with a killer smile and she nods walking back out.

" Where were we ?" I ask giving her a smoldering grin. She shakes her head and presses her finger to my lips.

" Emma is going to adopt you? " she asks.

" Undecided its up to me I want her to but it probably won't happen " I say resting my hands on her hips.

" Well you should talk to her later " Ruby says.

" I will I promise but I am other wise occupied " I tell her. She smirks and I pull her back down to me and kiss her. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her flush against me. I move down to her collarbone and she moans kissing my neck. I shiver and move my head back to her lips. She grasps at the hair on the back of my neck. I moan in pleasure. My hand goes under the hem of her shirt and I feel her shiver.

" Peter " she says pulling away. I frown and she rests her hand on my chest. " We both know I have a reputation and your injured " Ruby says.

" This isn't my first time darling but it wouldn't be social suicide to say you have any relations with me. Unless you're a close friend of mine. I have a worse reputation all around " I remind her.

" Your injured " she says I groan. I smirk and sigh.

" Ruby I'm fine with just kissing if you aren't ready for me " I say. She glares and presses on my ribs again.

" I just don't want to ruin this I mean I've been in love with you since the day I met you and I feel like it would taint what we have and in a real relationship with feelings we need to wait " she says.

"You know what I agree. I have also been in love with you for a very long time " I say kissing her forehead.

" I'm sorry " she says a choke in her voice.

" Ruby don't you ever be sorry to me escapically for this. It is more serious than some people think and if your scared or upset about anything you come to me right away darling. "I say and she grins.

" Thanks Peter " she says. I wrap my arms around her and she leans her head down on my shoulder.

" I won't tell anyone about this wouldn't want to ruin your rep " I say and she kisses my cheek. Guilt tugs at me I never wanted her to feel uncomfortable. I know, I can't push it with her and I don't plan to.

" Lunch " she announces standing up and I try to follow. She pushes me back down and I frown.

" Hey " I say glaring at her.

" I'm making grilled cheese with tomato soup and noodles " she declares in a no room for argument tone.

" Just soup for me " I say grinning and she shakes her head walking away. I get up ignoring her glare and sit at the breakfast bar. She serves me just like in Granny's. I dig in while she sits next to me. I drink the rest of my soup and grin at her.

" What no tip?" She asks.

" Here's one I hope it will do " I say pecking her lips and moving back to the couch.

" I don't know seems too little of a payment " she remarks.

" Movie ?" I ask. She nods getting closer to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist turning on the NETFLIX. I turn on an old movie called Hot Rod that I know will make her laugh.

" If I ever do something to upset you a quick punch in the ribs will stop me real quick " I remind her. I grin and she is to. She kisses me again and we just kiss nothing passionate. Just a sweet kiss that leaves me smiling brightly.

" I like this movie " she says looking at the screen. It's one of the silliest movies I have ever seen. I start laughing which hurts my ribs so I suck in breath and clench my teeth. She grimaces and goes to find my pain medication.

" No it's fine I'll be ok " I say grabbing her wrist.

" Alright I'll get it if you ask " she tells me snuggling back up next to me. I relax and rest my eyes.

" Peter wake up" Ruby says and I shake my head and open my eyes.

" How long was I out ?" I ask.

" Only an hour the movie just ended " she says and I nod. " Where were we before our chat?" She asks and I smile softly kissing her. She gets back on my lap and I open my mouth again. My hands are resting on her hips and she moves flush against me. This is a more heated kiss all our feelings poured into it. She pulls on my hair and I give out a whimper. Which I will deny to my grave. I feel her smirk against my lips so I growl and bite on her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and I sigh into it pulling back for breath.

" You good?" She asks.

" Yep just needed a breath " I say brushing back her hair. The door slams and a tear soaked Emma slumps against the wall. I lift Ruby off me and as quick as I can make my way over to my mother.

" Mom what happened?" I ask. I swear to god if Graham hurt her.

" Graham died heart failure " she says and I hug her close. " Sorry for ruining your night " she mumbles and I shake my head.

" You didn't " I say.

" I should get going before Granny becomes upset with me staying out to late " she says. She bends down and gives me quick kiss before leaving.

" So you two had fun today " she says eyes flicking to my bed.

" Your my mother so gross and no " I reply shaking my head again. " Don't ever ask again" I add on. She nods and starts sobbing on my shoulder.

" Mom I'm so sorry you don't deserve that " I say rubbing her back. " There is nothing anyone could have done don't blame this on anyone but natures course " I remind and she nods making her way to her bed.

" Wait come on mom you need to talk about you don't leave me alone when I'm upset about something " I say sitting on the end of her bed.

" Alright fine I kissed him he died in my arms I was falling for him. We had an altercation with Regina she freaked out about me trying to steal him we were at her fathers grave I can't remember why he said something about his heart. I don't know what to do" she says looking at me.

" You keep moving you don't hang up on it. You live for them. Have the best time of your life and get ready to see them again with stories to tell even if they have always been watching " I say and she grins.

" How much more therapist bullshit do you have?" She asks.

" Plenty but I'm serious you keep living the good moments. Spend time with Henry and I become Sheriff make good with Regina. Find someone new cause trust me they will come along. I made good with Mary Margaret she is going to apologize to you. I want you to have the best moments you can " I say grinning. She rolls her eyes and falls back into her pillows.

" See if you can still be annoyed by my crap you can still live " I say happily.

" Haha you are annoying you should leave me alone " she says punching my shoulder. I clutch it like I've been stabbed.

" I'm wounded mom wounded " I exclaim. " Ruby told me I should talk to you about the adoption thing " I blurt out and her eyes widen.

" Oh " she says.

" Never mind it's dumb " I say smoothing my hair knowing Ruby messed it up.

" No don't say that just took me by surprise I didn't think you would have decided yet " she says grabbing my wrist.

" Well I was thinking you could cause your my mother " I say. " If you wanted to of course but I'm almost 18 so it's a little late " I add looking down.

" I think I will adopt you I mean even when your 18 it's not like your leaving right away and having a mother is always good " she says.

" If your sure I don't want to tie you down the rest of your life " I say and she glares at me.

" Don't you ever say that about yourself you are my son and I'm going to adopt you. I love you " she says angrily.

" I love you too mom alright we can deal with that in the morning and Graham " I say she nods tears start falling again. I wipe away her tears and kiss her forehead. " I'll make us some hot coco " I offer.

" Thanks Peter " Emma says holding her pillow like a stuffed animal. I melt the chocolate and get an extra amount of cinnamon. I use milk and drizzle cinnamon over the whipped cream. I bring over her mug and sit down with mine warming my hands.

" You will feel better after coco and sleep I'll be here wake me if you need me it'll save me the nightmares " I say downing mine and putting it in the sink.

" Alright sweetheart goodnight" I say going to take a hot shower. I do the stupid plastic over the cast thing and get in the shower letting the hot water melt away my stress. I can't believe Graham is dead sure the guy arrested me a lot. It made me and him close talking and jokes. Brining me donuts not locking me up because he knew I wouldn't hurt him. Letting Ruby and Felix off the hook when I take the blame. Him posting bail for me so Fiona would never have to know. Constantly saving my ass from the crazies in town who wanted me locked up for good. Now I didn't have him. One of the biggest influences in my life the only man that kept me from running from causing a tail harm to other from stealing a bigger level than shoplifting. I lost well not a father figure maybe an older brother figure today. I rinse out my hair and remember I forgot to bring in clothes.

* * *

Emma:

" MOM" I hear shouted from the bathroom.

" Peter are you alright?" I ask.

" Yes but I forgot my clothes do you think you could grab some pajamas ?" He asks. I smile and go to his dresser wiping away my tears.

" Of course sweetheart " I reply. I grab boxers, a white nightshirt, and dark green sweatpants I slightly open the door and toss them in.

" Thanks " he calls.

" That what moms are for " I reply going back to my bed. It hits me Peter wouldn't forget his clothes unless he was distracted. Peter and Graham had a good relationship he used to bring him food and let him go freely against laws. Graham was Peter's best adult role model. How could I be so selfish as to miss that. He comes out throwing the plastic away mumbling about the idiocy of it. " Are you alright I know Graham meant a lot to you " I say and his eyes flash with something I can't place and then sadness and grief.

" No " he says in a barely audible whisper.

" Come here sweetheart " I say and he limps over looking utterly defeated. He falls onto my bed and into my arms I want to comfort him but I don't think in quite as good with words as he is. So I rub circles on his back until I feel him fall asleep. I am soaked in tears mine and his. I hate losing people that's why I don't get close it hurts too much when they leave. I shift and cover him with blankets letting my kid sleep. I go to the end of the bed curl up and cover myself with blankets. He never once moves in the night or moans about anything. Well he does say Ruby's name a very sultry way a few times, but I know he didn't lie earlier. That thought disturbes me so I push it away and go to sleep.

I feel myself being lifted and I open my eyes narrowing on the figure. I smell the strange jungle smell Peter has that suits him but makes no sense for him to have. He is lying me down in my bed and pulls the covers over me.

" I'm letting get so proper sleep that isn't you curled up in a ball goodnight mom" he says kissing my forehead and limping over to his bed. I watch him get in bed and pull the covers tight around him and he slowly fall back asleep. My eyes feel heavy so the sleep gets me. I wake up to cooking in the kitchen and expect to see Peter but Mary Margaret is cooking.

" Good morning this is my apology breakfast. I had no right to assume you wouldn't want to keep Peter around. I just can't trust him and I can't place my finger on it as to why. I heard about Graham I'm so sorry for the both of you I know how much he cared for Peter " She says giving a weak smile.

" I forgive you. I know you meant no harm and you have been the most hospitable to Peter out of the people who don't like or trust him so thank you for letting us stay here" I say standing up. She gives me a hug I'm startled so I hug her back not so use to the physical contact but not apposed. Henry gives me plenty of hugs.

" Alright back to breakfast oh here " she says passing Peter's medicine bottles to me with water and turning back to the bacon and eggs. I get out on from each and bring over the water.

" Sweetheart time to get up" I say shaking him and he groans. He wraps his arm around his chest wincing in pain so I help him sit up and give him the pills.

" Thanks mum " he says with a groggy voice and downs them both and all the water.

" Alright I have work to do so I will see you later " Mary Margaret says and I see how early it is.

" I have to man the station and I want to be alone would you mind staying here again only till noon ?" I ask and he nods.

" I'll see if Felix can hang out " he says leaning back in his bed. I bring him his food and he scowls dangerously so I sigh and bring it back to the table. He smiles and winces as he gets out of bed and limps over to the counter. He sits down and starts eating I join him and my thoughts drift to Graham and I start crying.

" Mom" Peter says in a whisper tilting my head to look at him.

" Sorry " I say.

" Don't be, I'm sad to. You don't have to go to the office today " Peter confesss softly.

" No I have to get it all taken care of the funeral and the sheriff office but I'll be back by noon " I tell him getting up. I go and take a quick shower. I blow dry my hair and pin it up. I put on my sweater and jeans. I finish up and walk back out to find Peter doing the dishes. I grab my red leather jacket and kiss his cheek.

" Goodbye mum " he says smiling and drying the plates. I drive down to the station and do a simple funeral plan nothing special or expensive. I sort through the things that need filing. I pull out Peter's folder all his mugshots it's ridiculous there's one from when he was fourteen. A snarky smirk on his face turns out he and unnamed accomplices toilet papered the entire school after dark. Graham paid the bail and didn't press who the others were. Even though it was definitely Ruby and Felix. I look through all the charges and every time he covers for his friends. A paperclipped group of photos falls out of the folder. It is Felix, Graham, and Peter standing around the cop at eating donuts. The next one is of Peter handcuffing Graham and grinning while doing it. They can't be more than 14 in these photos. The next is Ruby, Felix and Peter standing in front of the car. Ruby is looking up at Peter with doe eyes while he grins straight into the camera. There are a few more of them messing around but the last one is all four of them in front of the police station. I never realized how close they all were. Peter does though that's why he was inviting Felix over to console his best friend. I sigh and sit down sorting through his file which is filled with ridiculous reports and mug shots that get sillier as the years go by.

* * *

Peter:

I sigh and finish washing up. Felix won't pick up his phone and I know my friends are missing Graham just as much as I am. I try Ruby who says she will be over in ten minutes. I tell her to bring the camera from when we were 14. I remember that day so clearly it was a few days after my first arrest and we went to thank Graham for bailing me out.

 _" So you two helped him?" Graham asked._

 _" No we would never do something like that " Ruby said with a sweet smile._

 _" You do know lying to an officer of the law is a crime?" Graham asked them. Felix and Ruby looked at me shaky grins on there faces and I shook my head laughing._

 _" We aren't lying " Felix said grinning._

 _" We should take a photo shoot Granny just got me a camera " Ruby decided and we started taking photos._

We only printed off the best ones but I know she has them all on the camera. I miss those simple days when I had to worry about which prank I was going to pull next and how to get away with it. I shake my head when I hear a knock on the door. I open it to find Ruby with her hair in a pony tail. A black crop top and black mini skirt with no makeup and flats.

" Peter he's gone " she whispers falling into my chest. I rub her back and lead her to the couch shutting the front door behind me.

" I know I miss him how is Felix holding up?" I ask.

" He won't return my calls his father said he was really upset about Graham's passing " Ruby explains.

" We should visit him later " I decide grabbing the camera from her.

" I never deleted a single one " she says looking with me.

" That's my favorite one " I say pointing to the one where Ruby is on Graham's back and I'm on Felix's.

" I like the next one better " she says. In that one the camera was on a tripod and just snapping photos. I had fallen off of Felix and was mid in the air with them all turned to look at me. In the one after that they are all laughing and Felix is helping me off the ground. Ruby starts tearing up so I shut off the camera and wrap my arms around her. She sits on my lap and curls to my chest.

" I miss those days. I was so helplessly in love with you then " She confesses.

" I didn't fall for you until later that year I had no idea how to act on it " I confess also.

" Well I can think of something " she says pressing her lips to mine. My hands find their usual resting place on her hips and her hands go into my hair. When I open my mouth she pulls on my hair. I let out an involuntary whimper like I did yesterday. She pulls away resting her forehead to mine.

" You ok?" I ask looking into her eyes.

" Yes I'm fine. And I knew it " she exlaims.

" Knew what ?" I ask.

" How to make you whimper " she says.

" I don't whimper " I lie.

" No point in lying because I can do it again " she says.

" Why would you?" I ask.

I just like it when you make that noise " she says keeping my gaze.

" So you like it when I'm in pain that's sweet " I say sarcastically and she rolls her eyes.

" We both know it isn't you in pain but it does make you feel more vunerable so you whimper. I just like that fearless, scary, don't mess with Peter can also be a little vunerable " she says smiling.

" Well as long as no one hears about it than I guess I can let you keep doing it " I cave and sigh like it's a big deal.

" Like you had a choice " she says kissing me and I smile kissing her jaw bone.

" We should go see Felix soon I don't like the thought of him brooding alone in his room " I say.

" In a little bit " Ruby says pressing her lips back to mine. " I want to get all this out before we go see our best friend he hates watching us kiss " Ruby says and I nod.

* * *

Ruby:

Peter pulls me back down and I lace my fingers into his hair but don't pull. I know he is waiting for it so I have to distract him. I run my tounge along his bottom lip and he opens his mouth to allow me entrance. He is much more relaxed now and before I can do it he bites my bottom lip. I moan in pleasure and he relases the lip and I open my mouth for him. I never want to leave him and I can't believe it took me so long to get our feelings in order. I pull quickly on his hair so not to hurt him and he whimpers again. The sends a shiver through me and I feel like he can be more open to me if he can make noises like that around me. He pulls away from me with a growl that I like almost as much as the whimper. His green eyes are alive and sparking.

" Ruby " he says in a dangerous tone I sigh and kiss him softly again.

" Come on let's go see Felix " I say.

" Alright we have to be back by noon " He says and I nod taking his hand and picking up my camera.

* * *

Hope you liked the short little Ruby but at the end. I like writing kissing scenes way too much than can be considered healthy. I know it's a longer chapter but remember the show went through a two week gap from Graham's death so I was putting a little bow on that before moving on.


	8. Chapter 8

This one is a little AU but it moves the plot along better than if I spilt it up. I combined the election and the twins thing together it works in my opinion. I designed it this way so I can split both parts over two chapters and introduce August.

* * *

Emma:

The past two weeks have been hard the funeral and such. After I framed the photo of Graham, Felix, Peter, and Ruby I left it at the grave. Peter came home from watching Henry that night and questioned me about it. The next day he had the same one on his nightstand turns out Ruby still had all the photos on her camera. He, Felix, and Ruby now have that photo framed with all the others on her camera if they ever wanted to see them. Felix apparently has problems with his family I was dropping Peter off at his house when we heard shoring and glass shattering. Peter ran in and I followed him worried about what I would find. It was one of the strangest things I've ever seen.

 _Peter hears the shattering glass scowls and rushes inside despite knowing full well for the cast to be off he needs to take it slow. I follow after him and shit the door behind me but I'm not noticed amongst the shouting._

 _" Hey knock it the hell off Mr. Spence Felix did not take your Brandy" Peter barks out at the man._

 _" Peter you know not to get in the middle of this " The other woman says softy._

 _" Mrs. Spence are we going to go over this again? I'm not letting that drunk you have the dishonor of calling a husband accuse Felix of stealing that crap alcohol" he snaps at her. " Clean up the glass before someone cuts themselves" he orders and she jumps cleaning it up._

 _" Now you listen here Mr. Donner our family business is none of your business " the father snaps. I can't believe what I'm seeing._

 _" You son of bitch its been my business since you almost cut Felix with that glass all those years ago. Remember how I almost smashed the bottle over your head ?" Peter asks moving dangerously close to the man._

 _" Ya you dumped my liquor on my shoes you brat " he growls stepping toward my son Felix is shaking his head._

 _" You better back off drunk " Peter snarls and dangerous glint in his eyes and I move to stop this when Felix shakes his head walking over to me._

 _" Charles please " the wife says._

 _" Shut it Vivian " he snaps back at her. He turns back to Peter who now has a twisted dark smile on his face and the man steps back stalking out of the room._

 _" Can he stay with us ?" Peter asks a now puppy dog look in his eyes. I do not know how he can change emotions so fast._

 _" Of course just go get your stuff " I say to Felix smiling and he nods going upstairs and getting his things._

 _"The loft is gonna be full but I'll take the couch or whatever " Peter says shrugging._

That was a unique day. He and Felix stayed up all weekend watching movies till he went home saying his father would be sober now. The next day I walked in on Ruby and Peter kissing in the kitchen. I swear I heard him whimper when she grabbed his hair but they jumped apart when they heard me walk in. That was a disturbing scene that I never want to see again. So it was an interesting two weeks and everything seems to be back to normal now. I have been acting sheriff but Regina says there is going to be a change despite my protests. Henry and Peter are out at Granny's right now working on operation Cobra. I have been listening to Mary Margaret drone in and on about David while he and Kathryn have been seen publicly kissing.

I spin around in my sheriffs chair when I get a call.

" Sheriffs office " I repeat cheerfully.

" Miss Swan its could you come by my shop I would like to speak with you " he says.

" Alright I'm on my way" I say getting my car keys.

* * *

Peter:

I sit drinking while Henry won't even look at me. He is cancelling operation Cobra and I've been staring him down waiting for him to crack and tell me why. He won't meet my eyes because I know he will crack he gets scared when I stare him down.

" Henry " I say sternly and he looks up at me. I see him crack and I smile raising my eyebrow.

" Fine if you mess with the curse you will get hurt. Regina is evil she always has been I can't believe I tried to think she could be good. We will get hurt and the curse can't break even if it does Regina holds all the power " he says frowning.

" Secret fact if the curse breaks we have an alliance and you should be more focused on stopping me " I say smiling.

" No you'll die if I mess with the curse " Henry says panic in his eyes.

" Henry remember the story the queen never had the power to bring Pan here he came willingly. The book can't have everything on that meeting I'm guessing he can't die. Didn't my leg heal at an abnormally fast rate. I'm stronger faster and smarter than most people in town without any training " I point out. He does the same thing I do when I'm thinking and a bright grin when he pieces it together.

" Your magic Peter Pan had some of the strongest magic so it is fueling you " He says.

" See I'm safe" I reassure him.

" But Ruby wouldn't be you want her to get hurt because we meddle?" Henry asks and I scowl.

" She won't curse or not Regina wouldn't get away with it. I don't mean legally she probably would but I would get her and she knows it " I point out.

" We should go to the castle come on " Henry says. When I see no one is watching I slip the money I got from watching Henry under the check and bolt with him.

" Ruby will be upset you didn't say goodbye " Henry says and I shrug following him to our castle. We sit in scilence and I wrap my arm around his shoulders.

" You sure about Operation Cobra cause I won't get hurt I get others might but for the greater good should it matter?" I ask.

" We just lost Graham are you upset about it?" He asks and I gulp.

" Extremely " I confess.

" You won't want to go through it again. Not that you'll care when the curse breaks and you will hurt everyone " Henry says.

" I won't hurt you. Any life from now on you are my little brother and I will not let anyone hurt you either" I say to him.

" Doesn't matter it's better if it doesn't break your a villain you won't keep true to your word "He says angrily.

"Dammit Henry I won't hurt you even if I am some villain and everyone else will suffer if they are stuck under this curse " I say shaking my head. He looks away and shakes his head no.

" Whatever, don't be so hard on your mother because that curse breaks and I do break my word. She has a known soft spot for children you've read the stories. I don't have a soft spot from the stories. Maybe Felix cause I brought him along and until you have more information on Peter Pan you can't know what has happened. " I say angrily getting up.

" Peter what's going on " Emma says walking towards us with walkie talkies.

" Henry is convinced Operation Cobra needs to stop " I explain running a hand through my hair so I don't do anything I shouldn't.

" Only to keep the rest of Storybrooke safe they will get hurt " Henry says and Emma raises an eyebrow.

" What else ?" She asks looking at me.

" Wow you really can tell if people are lying " I say grinning. She rolls her eyes and turns back to Henry.

" It's not really a reason " he says looking far away from me and I give a half smile and laugh.

" Peter the reason?" Emma asks.

" Henry believes if the curse is broken I will start killing people. I promised not to hurt him but he says a villain never keeps his word and he doesn't want me killing anyone else at all. Apparently in a family of heros a murder just doesn't fit " I explain dramatically waving my hand and walking around.

" Henry that is your older brother until further notice he is seventeen, and not a murder so stop treating him like one " I snap at Henry.

" Fine " Henry mumbles. " I'm sorry I shouldn't accuse you of killing people because you haven't done it nearly 3 decades " Henry says. I calm down and know he is just upset about Graham's passing.

" I'll wait by the car " I tell them. I roll back and forth on my heels waiting for them to finish talking. Henry refuses the walkie talkies and walks back to me.

" Come on I'll buy you a comic book from and you can see all about heros winning " I say and nods.

" See you later mom " I call over my shoulder walking away with Henry and she shakes her head a sad smile on her face. We get into the store and I go look for a drink in the back. Soon I hear arguing by the front so I make my way back over there.

" Henry who is watching you?" Mr. Clark demands.

" My older brother" he says crossing his arms.

" Yes I am what happened ?" I ask.

" Henry is shoplifting and blaming it on these two who gave me a bogus number. I would expect this from you but not Henry " he says shaking his head.

" Hey " I say before nodding in agreement. " You may have a point " I say pulling the drink out of my jacket and he shakes his head in anger.

" I called your mother and the sherif " he says to Henry.

" Great he didn't steal anything he wouldn't Henry is a good kid. who are you?" I ask turning to the other kids.

"None of your business " the girl snaps and I kneel down to meet her eyes.

" You want to play that game ?" I ask and she looks down. " Things you did wrong pin the stealing on Henry not only because he is trustworthy, the mayors kid, the sherif's kid, but because he is my little brother. Next you were way to obvious if your going to do it, do it right " I say shaking my head at her.

" Henry what happened ?"the mayor asks. explains and then adds a rather rude bit.

" I think Peter's influence is bad on the boy. Peter might have had something to do with it. He was also rather rude to the other children. " he says and I stand up glaring.

" Hey you didn't even know that I took the drink I told you out of the goodness in my heart. If I had wanted anything in this store I could take it and you wouldn't know " I say angrily.

" Mr. Clark I will be revising who spends time with my son " Regina tells him.

" I can do what I want in not a child anymore " Henry says pulling away from her.

" Henry we just went over this until the curse breaks you can not treat them like there storybook counter part " I say in a stern voice. He sighs and mumbles an apology to Regina. Emma pulls up in the squad car and I see Regina get angry real quick.

" May I remind you Miss Swan genes mean nothing he is my son " Regina snaps and I roll my eyes.

" I'm here because I'm sherif and my other son needs a ride home " she says a smile plastered on her face.

" Do your job we are leaving " Regina snaps and I nod at Henry so he willingly follows Regina out of the store.

" Those two do it?" Emma asks.

" Yes they " Mr. Clark starts.

" I was asking Peter he is an expert in this area " she says and I smirk.

" No he's right they did plant them on Henry " I tell her and she nods walking back over to Mr. Clark. I pick up a few Apollo bars and the lollipop sticks they wanted. I slip them into the little boys pockets careful not to put any pressure on them. He doesn't notice so I smile and lean against the door.

" I'm going to take the kids home you want to tag along?" Emma asks.

" No I'll just go to Granny's see you later " I say walking out towards Granny's.

" Alright I will catch up with you later don't cause to much trouble " Emma says kissing my cheek and I nod grinning and walking out. I pull my jacket closer as the wind starts to blow and I make it to Granny's.

" Peter hello " Granny says.

" Hi Granny just a milkshake today " I say smiling.

" Of course it's on the house as always don't try and pay like last time " she says giving me a pointed glare.

" I don't feel right not paying for things " I tell her sitting down.

" Well Felix gets things for free too Ruby doesn't have that many friends so I just do it I don't remember why but don't try and change my mind " she says.

" That is because Felix and I don't like others around us " I say smirking.

" Protective much " Ruby says carrying out my milkshake. I smile and tilt my head up kissing her softly on her lips.

" Only a little " I say and she laughs and sets down my drink. I start drinking while she goes to do her job. Soon Emma comes back in the diner and sits down next to me.

" Gold called this morning said I can be the sherif now that that I've been acting sherif for two weeks" she says.

" You gonna do it?" I ask.

" Yes I won't let Regina have the power over the station again. Those kids they lied I dropped them at the loft they don't have parents." She says.

" You can't adopt every kid " I remind her and she sighs.

" I'm well aware but I want to find their father you in? She asks.

" Well if your going to help some fellow theives why not " I say.

" Oh and they were very thankful for the candy you slipped into the boys pockets " she says and I grin.

" Life is never dull in Storybrooke. At least when I'm around others lives actually seem quite dull " I point out and she nods. I finish with my milkshake and find Granny watching me so I stand up and leave with Emma.

" Alright so we know the mother died and they have been on their own ever since. There is no record of the dad "Emma explains.

" And you don't want to call social services because the system doesn't work " I say and she nods.

" I know it's not much to go on but we have to find him " she says.

" It's actually nothing but we will find him " I tell her and she sighs. I loop my arm through hers and we walk back to the loft. I pull out my key and let her in.

" Alright their names are Ava and Nicholas they have been living in an abandoned house" Emma explains.

" Ok let's see what we can get off them " I say opening the door.

" Be nice " she says.

" When am I never not nice?" I ask and she rolls her eyes walking in before me. I smile and find the kids showing on their breakfast.

" Hi we know you slipped the candy in Nicholas's jacket and you gave us a tips on how to shoplift better " Ava says. Emma slaps the back of my head with a magazine.

" Hey your not supposed to teach them that stuff " she says and I grin sheepishly.

" Alright shoplifting is bad don't do it. Now is their anything that you could tell us about your father?" I ask sitting down at the table.

" No we have never met him or heard of him " Ava replies and I sigh standing up.

" Mom this is actually nothing to go on you can't keep them here " I say softly.

" We have to keep looking I promised they wouldn't get separated " she says.

" That just may not be an option you don't know if they will get separated. Maybe we got all the bad homes I mean it can't get much worse than almost being sold in the black market " I say with a shaky laugh.

" Sold, separated, abused. None of that would happen if you left us alone you promised "Ava says tears in her eyes.

" No that won't happen to you I won't let it I promise " Emma says and I sigh. She is digging her self a really deep hole. Her phone buzzes and she sighs looking at it.

" Ruby texted me she says it has something to do with Henry" she tells me and I nod.

" You think you could find out now?" She asks.

" Yes but you should probably be on damage control " I say and she nods walking out of the loft.

" Make them something sweet to eat take their minds of things " I whisper to Mary Margaret you nods and pulls out cookie dough.

* * *

Emma:

I sit with Henry looking over the news article my anger building how dare she do this to him.

" I'm sorry Henry I will take care of this. Besides maybe it will rattle her for a bit "I say and he sighs nodding knowing he can't stop me. I get in the squad car and race to the mayors office. I walk up the stairs and open her door.

" Why would you do that ?" I demand.

" Do what ?" She asks.

" The newsapaper this juvie records were sealed "I say.

" Well I think the people should now what kind of person you are before the debate tomorrow " she says and I gape.

" Debate?" I ask.

" Well Gold reminded me you are running against Sydney so I must hold a debate " she says a false smile on her face.

" Well shouldn't they know it's illegal to obtain those records and publicly show them? " I ask. She shrugs and stands up.

" Oh and the twins will be taken care of. I called social services all the homes in Maine are filled but a lovely girls home and a boys home are waiting for them in Boston. " she says.

" They are to be separated?" I ask and she nods." And no one in Storybrooke wants them?"I ask.

" After Peter everyone is skeptical of kids. They already are theives that isn't a good start. Before you ask you can't take in three kids to that small loft you could take the twins if you got rid of Peter. " she says and I glare. I see her eyes change from arrogance to what I honk is fear for a second as I advance on her.

" You bitch you must know who their father is " I say.

" Very unprofessional miss Swan and no he doesn't exist. He does somewhere but there is no record of it " she says showing me the papers.

" Let me find him " I say.

" No you have a job to do at least until tomorrow " she says grabbing her things. " I must get going and so should you if you want to make Boston by nightfall" she says all arrogance back. I follow her out intending to continue pleading for more time when the door at the bottom of the stairs bursts into flames. I pull the thing off Regina's leg and look around for a fire hydrant.

" Come on " I say.

" I can't move " she says holding her leg. I sigh and jump through the fire ignoring her and grabbing the fire hydrant. I put out the fire in our way and help her up the hot flames and smoke burning my lungs as I pull my jacket over our heads. We exit the building and get into the squad car. I dial the fire station and get them down to the office. Then I take us to the hospital.

" Henry I was going to take Henry out for ice cream " she says and I can see true sadness in her eyes all she wants is Henry.

My lungs are looked at and I'm cleared while Regina has to get her ankle looked at. Peter and Henry come into the hospital and I look up at them raising an eyebrow. Peter pulls out my bug keys and tosses them to me a grimace on his face.

" What happened?" he asks Henry hovering near him.

" Her office caught on fire while we were leaving her ankle got crushed I had to help her out we are both fine " I say.

" Henry go check on your mother tell her I said get well soon. " Peter says in a soft but a now argument voice. Henry nods and asks a nurse to see Regina she leads bins away.

" How did the fire start?" He asks.

" I don't know " I say not wanting to share my theory.

" Don't lie to me mom " he replies crossing his arms. I don't know how he makes me feel like the kid sometimes.

" I think Gold started it he must of known I would safe her and thought it would be good publicity " I say and his eyes look like they are on fire and his face twists into a scowl but other than hat he keeps an indifferent pose impressive.

" That bastard " he growls fists forming.

" You took the car?" I ask trying to change the subject.

" I have a driver's license but no car I don't need one I just walk " he says. " Don't change the subject Henry warned you not to work with him the fact he could have gotten you killed" Peter says his face turning into a smile when Henry comes back. Henry moves next to Peter barely noticing me and looks up at him.

" Your mom ok?" He asks Henry.

" She will be fine it didn't break. Are you ok mum?" Henry asks finally looking at me.

" Yes no harm done " I say and he nods staying silent by Peter. I don't know what's going on and I don't like it. " Henry what's wrong?" I ask and his eyes flash with panic.

" He didn't want anyone getting hurt because we are messing with the curse. He never thought the queen would be hurt by it but it turns out the curse is protecting itself" Peter explains. It makes sense and Henry nods but something is off in Henry's eyes I still have no idea with Peter. Henry is almost stuck to Peter hovering near him and constantly looking to him like he is making sure he is still by his side.

" Alright " I say giving him a look to tell him this isn't over. Regina comes out a boot on her foot and she smiles at Henry who smiles back.

" The car will have gone to Madame mayors's house let's give them a lift back " Peter says and I nod looking to Regina who grimaces and nods knowing she doesn't have much of a choice.

" Henry you stay with your mom tonight " I say and he shakes his head grabbing Peter's arm. Regina's face falls and I can't help but feel bad.

" Henry your mother needs you to be her knight in shining amor tonight I'll take care of the savior and Snow White " Peter says cheerfully and Henry nods.

" Okay " Henry relents and we walk out to the sheriff's car and the bug parked right next to it.

" Whoops looks like someone will have to drive the car home " Peter says grinning widely. I sigh, roll my eyes, and throw him the keys. He hugs Henry good bye and drives out of the parking lot towards the loft. I shake my head and get into the car Regina sits up front Henry in the back and I head towards the mayor's house.

* * *

Peter:

I drive out of the parking lot and wait for Emma to leave before turning towards Gold's shop. The lights are on and I come to a screeching halt in front of the store. I get out of the car and storm into the shop.

" I told you not to come here " Gold says angrily.

" No I don't think you did, and I don't care what your problems with me are. You almost killed my mother tonight something to say about that?" I ask advancing forward to the counter.

" You have proof?" He asks.

" You going to try and lie?" I ask hand curling into fists.

" She just needed some good publicity for the debate tomorrow " he says shrugging.

" Well good publicity could have ended in the death of the mayor and Emma. People are afraid of you but don't think they aren't afraid of me to. I don't use my power to exploit others " I say. He snorts like he knows something I don't.

" Well neither died no harm done" He says.

" There could have been and Henry would have been left motherless. He would be taken in by someone here and I would go to the system for a few months before being dumped on the street. My main concern is Henry and I'll be dead before I let my little brother be alone or without me. A child's life shouldn't be ruined because you didn't think of the responsibility that goes along with your actions " I say in a lecturing tone. I don't know why I'm not yelling at him it feels more natural to lecture.

" You would know all about ruining a child's life " he mutters and I narrow my eyes.

" This is a warning cripple, stay away from Henry. Oh and incase you weren't aware I'm seventeen I do not have children " I say in a low voice that drips with venom and he flinches at my words. I walk from his shop and get in the car knowing I need to be back before Emma. I race towards the loft and don't see her car so I bound up the stairs and am greeted with all sorts of sweet smells they made more than cookies. I smile warmly at the kids and sit down next to them.

" What did you make?" I ask and they look up me with small smiles on their faces.

" Come look" Nicholas says standing so I follow him to the counter where Mary Margaret is cleaning.

" I've been here for 20 minutes nothing less " I say to her and she nods.

" See we have cookies and brownies we finished decorating after you and Henry left " Ava says and I take a cookie biting into it. It's an average cookie but I want them to feel better so I beam and finish the cookie.

" Perfect " I say and Emma comes in later than I would have thought.

" I had an interesting talk with who made a complaint about you making threats to him if he went near us again " she says.

" Well it's not a lie he better not " I say leaning against the counter.

" You can't go around making them I only dismissed them when he admitted to starting the fire. " She snaps angrily. I clench my jaw Mary Margaret takes the kids outside for something at Granny's.

" If you were killed I would be out on the street, Henry would loose a mother and a brother. If Regina died Henry would be taken in by someone because you can't take in two children at once in such a short period of time. If both of you had been killed we would both be out of luck " I growl.

" You can't do that what would it look like to arrest my own son ?" she asks clearly annoyed.

" The sheriff doing their job " I snap.

" Can't you see how it's wrong to threaten people or have you lost it?" She asks.

" Guess I've lost it cause wanting to protect my mother and brothers lives is a silly idea" I scoff.

" Your being ridiculous no wonder all those people kicked you out, your violent, impulsive, and can't admit when your wrong " she shouts eyes widening as she hears what she said.

* * *

Emma:

The shock and guilt hits me right away. I expect a sad look on Peter's face which I would have preferred over the dark glower. His eyes never narrow but lock with mine them turning completely black, his jaw clenches, and he turns from simply angry to fight mode and is leaning forward fists clenched.

" I didn't mean that " I say trying to take it all back.

" Don't" he barks out sharply and I lean back from him. " You meant what you said, you did keep me a little longer than I expected so good job I'll see myself out " he cuts me off in a smooth velvety voice that has venom laced all through it. He really can be scary and I still can't believe what I said to him. Peter stands up fully grabs his jacket and calmly walks to the door.

" Wait Peter please, the kids what should I tell them they adore you, you promised to help find their father what should I do?" I ask trying to get him to stay. His hand rests on the doorknob before he slowly turns a blank expression on his face.

" I've found when someone doesn't want children they will not take them, the kids are better off getting used to being tossed around by those they think they can trust." He says accusal all in his voice tears are springing to my eyes. " And as for what you should do, your job take them to Boston. They can start their new miserable lives. " he says a smirk on his face. He doesn't feel like the Peter I know something else is going on with him.

" You don't mean that " I say and he scowls.

" Of course I do, I'm violent, impulsive, and don't care about others, I won't admit I'm wrong about this, and I am leaving see you later maybe" he snaps.

" Ruby, Felix, Henry, Graham. All people you care about " I say softly.

" Graham is dead and the other three would be better off without me " he says.

" Henry would find you he would track you down he won't let you go. Ruby would kill you if you left her. Felix would be left to his horrid folks but I can't arrest any of them since they have never done anything illegal. " I say.

" Henry would run away and be disruptive if I told him to stay put and be good he would listen. Ruby can do better than me. I caused all the problems with Felix and his folks. The dad started drinking when I came around. The mom is scared straight of me and I don't know why. They would be better off if I left " He repeats and I can feel his anger fading.

" What about me ?" I ask as a last result.

" You only have son to worry about " he replies. He gives a sigh and shakes his head. " I've found the only thing you can trust is things they don't trade sides. They are easier to keep than people. Easy to trace back to lost ones " he adds slamming the door behind him. I break down into tears and lie on Peter's bed. How could I be so stupid. If someone had said that to me in a home I would have been gone in the hour. Peter won't he wouldn't have cared enough to fight back if wasn't going to stay. That's when something he said dawns on me. The only thing you can trust is things, easy to hold onto, memorable, won't turn on you he was giving me a clue while being pissed at me. The kids must have something of their fathers. Mary Margaret walk back in and they sit down drinking milkshakes.

" Peter went to Granny's " Mary Margaret says.

" Was he upset?" I ask in a small voice.

" Maybe " she says.

" Maybe?" I ask.

" Well he walk right in and started kissing Ruby they left the diner and he didn't seem overly happy " she says. " If you don't mind me asking why did he leave the loft?" she asks and I sigh. I tell her the argument and she shakes her head.

" Emma he is almost an adult he was protecting you guys. Are you telling me if it had been Peter and Henry in that building you and Regina wouldn't both go after Gold?" she asks.

" He isn't an adult it isn't his job to protect us " I say wishing he would see that.

" He has protected people ever since I knew him. Covering up for Ruby and Felix, helping Regina keep Henry under control. That is all he can do because he doesn't have much and he isn't going to loose it. Henry has always been like a little brother to him you taking him just makes it more official. " She says and I sigh.

" I should apologize " I say.

" He should too and he will Ruby will talk to him and he will see why your upset and come to his senses. Despite the way you used the words he is a little impulsive " Mary Margaret says and I nod hugging her.

" Kids I need to ask you something " I say standing up.

" Where's Peter gone we saw him kissing the waitress then they left " Ava says.

" He and I got into a fight but he told me something that could help. Do you have anything of your fathers? " I ask.

" We have a compass our mother gave us from him " Ava says.

" I'll need that if I'm going to help you " I say and she gives me it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter the election takes place, the twins will have a bigger part, will Emma and Peter make good?


End file.
